


A Smol Grumpy Child

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Keef, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team as Family, broganes, just a bit, toddler Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: During a mission gone wrong Keith is meet with some interesting side effects of a new Galra weapon and now the Voltron family must take care of the Grumpy red Paladin.





	1. A Grump is Turned Smol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askbabykeef](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Askbabykeef).
  * Inspired by [Ask a Smol Grumpy Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407133) by askbabykeef. 



> This is a work heavily inspired by askbabykeef’s comics on tumbler. You should all go see their amazing work it is so cute y'all may die.

I watched as a bright light filled my vision, and all I could think is, “Kolivan is so going to kill me.”

As I cracked open my eyes all I could see were fuzzy black shapes with glowing yellow eyes. My head was pounding and my body was tingling. I grunted as I sat up, but I only heard high pitched squeaks. As I blearily looked down my eyes flicked open in shock. ‘What… happened… to me?’ I thought to myself in cold dread. My hands were not what I remembered; they were small and stubby. I was covered in a purple blanket, and as I kicked it off I could see I wore not my blade suit that I had gotten used to, or the medical suit that is given to all hospital patients that I have equally gotten used to, but a bright red footed sleeper! I looked up with fright and confusion in my eyes at who I can now discern as Kolivan.

He was looking down at me and saying, “… a Gaorazolian blast from Korpus II. Further inquiry will be discussed in my quarters.” He then proceeded to type on this glass screen above me that seemed to incase me like come kind of pod or incubator. As I looked around I realized that it was much smaller than all the other pods and medical equipment and was prone to think of the thing holding me as the latter. 

The glass slid upwards and Kolivan reached down and scooped me up. He acted as if I weighed nothing! Though to him I probably did. He held me close to his chest with one hand supporting my upper back and the other supporting my butt. I came to the sudden realization I had an extra padded clothing on as well. ‘This suckes’ I thought to myself as I griped Kolivan’s uniform and he carried me to his room.

I heard the swoosh of a door opening and felt Kolivan removed me from his body. I reluctantly let go of his clothes and finally looked up at him. He placed me down on his desk and crossed his arms. He told me, “What you did was fool hardy and risky. You undermined the mission and this is what happened. The effects of the ray were unprecedented; while we had some idea on what it would do to full Galra it obviously affected your Halfling status differently. It regressed you into a kitling around two decaphebes old. Understandably you will be benched while we search for a cure.”

I crossed my arms in annoyance and said in a voice much higher than I wished but at least without a baby lisp, “Kolivan, you can’t really expect me to sit back and do nothing. There’s got to be something I can do while I’m stuck like this! Maybe I can-“

“I WILL NOT ALLOW A CHILD TO PARTAKE IN WAR!” he growled.

I shrunk back and fought the tears forming against my will

Taking a huge sigh and in a much calmer voice, “I’m afraid, in the meantime that the Mamora headquarters are no place for a child. We will contact the Paladins of Voltron to host you in their care until that time.” He then walked around the desk and sat down to call the castle ship. 

‘What have I gotten myself into...?’


	2. Traveling With a Smol Grump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the paladins get to me our grumpy little friend.

“I’m not getting in that thing” I stated. It did not sound like a whine at all. Kolivan looked down at me with disapproval. “I’m not”, I say again, just to make myself perfectly clear.

That thing was a purple and black baby car seat. No way around it; it was an alien baby car seat. The body of it was solid black with a purple hood and inside was a black lining speckled with purple holes, making it look like stars. How would know what’s on the inside, you might ask, well because I was in the fudging alien car seat.   
I stretched out and pulled on my restraints. Pressed the glowing purple disc holding the straps together, but nothing changed or loosened. Flopping back down, I whined in annoyance.

A fuzzy violet Galra with leopard like magenta spots along her heard and on her pointed ears, leaned down in front of me, “Oh, you can quit your whining kitling. This is just for the trip.” She then pressed something on the handle. It sprang forward and lengthened. She then rose and I realized I did with her. This thing doubles as a stroller, great. 

“Serka, please be careful with him. No reckless flying.” Kolivan warned as we walked back into the room holding a bright purple bag with cartoon Yuppers on it. “Here are some supplies he might need for the trip. I imagine the Princess will be able to supply any additional things he may need.” He then placed the diaper bag somewhere behind me. Kolivan looked me in the eyes “Please try and behave for your friends. And don’t worry we are going to be continually looking for a way to fix you. You will not remain like this for too long.” He then ruffled my hair reassuringly, I gave him my best death glare, which he chuckled at and turned to Serka. “You will deliver Keith to the paladins and then return to base for your next mission.” Serka nodded in affirmation and Kolivan gave one last nod at me and walked away. 

Serka grabbed the stroller handle with her bandaged hand and pushed me into the waiting ship. I smirked at the bandage and she saw, “Yeah you little kurchk you bite me good, but I still got you in the stroller.” She then proceeded to bop me on the nose.

I stared up at her incredulously. Something she said, though, got my attention, “What’s a kurched?”

“Kur-ch-K”, she repeated, stressing the “K” at the end

“Kurchk”, I tried again. 

“There you go kitling”, she smiled down at me as she pushed me up close to the pilot’s seat. I smiled at the praise as she continued, “A Kurchk is a tiny little colorful fuzz ball that nests in trash debris. While they are tiny and adorable their bite is sudden and poisonous.”

“I’m not adorable.” I try to shout over the engines firing up. 

“Whatever you say little red Kurchk”, Serka said with a grin.

The trip to the castle was uneventful. The cabin had gotten cold and Serka saw me shivering. I watched as she put   
the ship into auto pilot and grabbed the diaper bag behind me.

“I know they had to put it in here”, she mumbled under her breath.” I craned my neck to try and see what she might have been looking for. I jump at the sudden loud “HA!” as she whips out a fuzzy read baby blanket then turns towards me. She places her large purple thumb on the glowing disk which unlocks immediately. She then proceeds to burrito wrap me in the bright red blanket and before I have a chance to so how much like a Kurchk I am, I’m strapped back into the stroller but this time warm an immobilized by the blanket. Frowning I snuggle into the blanket and ignore Serka’s triumphant smile.

“We’ll be approaching the castle ship shortly kitling. Just a few more varga.”

I just slowly nod off in the warm blanket cocoon…

I’m jolted awake as the stroller hits the ground. 

“Delivered the red paladin as promised. As well as the supplies he will need. Hopefully you all can make or get more.” I hear Serka say as she chucks the diaper bag at the paladins. All of which are looking down at me in curiosity.

Hunk looks up at Serka, “Um I thought you said that you were delivering Keith”

“I just did”, she confirms slowly.

Lance looks up annoyed, “Then why are we all looking at a baby?

“That is Keith”, she states as she looks all the paladins in the eyes. 

“O-Kay… prove it”, Pidge pushes as she crosses her arms.

I swallow my pride, which something tells me I am going to be doing a lot of in the near future and tell them in my new squeaky voice “Guys, it really is me.” 

“Whoa! A tiny mullet!” Lance exclaims as he leans forward.

Pidge looks thoughtful behind him as she ponders aloud, “interesting… I wonder how his catabolism completely reversed.”

Hunk is on her left and gripping his shirt with hearts in his eyes “Oh! Little baby person Keith!! His little hands!!” 

Shiro is behind them all just going, “Oh fuck”.

Serka smiles to herself, “Well I delivered you safely as Kolivan directed. Good luck little Kurchk” she told me as she waved her bandaged hand and walks back into the ship ready for takeoff.

“I call first dibs on holding baby person Keith!” Hunk shouts as he rushes up to grab me. “How do you unlatch these straps?” he questions allowed as his thumb grazes the purple disk and it pops open. “Oh I guess that’s how” and grins gleefully as he suddenly scoops me up. 

I wiggle in his arms and shout, “You could have asked at least!”

“Oh sorry, baby person Keith!” Hunk apologies quickly as he adjusts his hold on me and cradles me in his right arm with his hand against my butt and freezes. “Uh guys…?” he hesitantly questions, “Who knows how to change a diaper?”

My eyes blow wide as I realize the diaper they put me in is indeed wet. My face then flushes red as only Lance raises his hand. 

“I guess, I get diaper duty. Huh little guy?” lance teases as he leans over me.

‘I am going to need all that luck’, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and please remember, this self doubting writer really loves to see even the smallest comment or kudos about my work!


	3. A smol Grump gets a diaper change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tittle says it all.

Lance took me from Hunk and grabbed the diaper bad as he headed out of the hanger, “We’ll meet you guys in the family room after.”

“Have fun with Stinky Butt!” Pidge shouted as the door slid closed.

I felt so humiliated; I just wet myself like an actual baby. Lance held me close and secure to his chest with the bag over his shoulder, “Don’t worry mullet, this won’t change how we normally are.” He tried to comfort me. I just felt an even warmer flush hit my cheeks at I tried to bury myself into Lance’s chest.

Lance just bounced me up and down whispering “I know, I know. This can’t be any fun.”

“You have no idea”, I whisper back.

“Nope, and quite frankly I’m glad I’m not the one in the diaper right now, cause then no one would know how to change me, unlike you. You have awesome me to help get you through this.” He pulls me backwards and sets me down on a table that’s just past Lance’s waist. He then lifts the diaper bag and begins rifling through everything.

As he pulls everything out, he beings calling out his best guess as to what they may be. “looks like we have some ridiculously thin diapers-“ he holds up a thin bright purple square with a weird squiggly dark purple pattern and sees a fold and opens it, and opens it, and opens it till the diapers looks  like it was the right size but even I could tell that it was super thin, “Maybe it is super absorbent or something?” Lance guessed. Though as soon as he opened it completely the center padding fluffed up into a normal purple diaper with inside padding that was almost pink. “Well I guess that answers that”, Lance said with a laugh. I just glared at the unfolded diaper with annoyance and disdain. “Oh lay off Mr. grumpy pants”, Lance said jokingly as he saw my face.

“You try suddenly turning into a baby and now being incontinent?! I didn’t even realize I had freaking peed myself until Hunk had pointed out! Though now that he did, I’m noticing it and now I’m freezing!” I was almost in tears at the end and Lance just looked at me, almost like pity, but not quite.

Lance kneeled down and looked me right in the eyes. “Look, you got handed a very crappy hand right now, but none of us will think any less of you for stuff you can’t control right now. You may be mentally the same old annoying Mullet head, but you now have the body of a toddler and the limitations that come with it.  We will all understand when you can’t walk as fast, can’t do as much, and need to sleep more. But you need to understand these limitations as well, and accept them. One of which is that you no long know when you need to use the bathroom and now someone needs to be able to change you. And right now that someone is me, so do you think we can work together on this? You let me do this and I will do this as quickly as possible?”

“Fine,” I huff.

Lance pulls out a huge Cheshire cat grin and says, “Now let’s see the rest of these.

Eventually we figure out what the baby powder might be, as well as baby oil and wipes.

“Okay the oil is definitely baby oil, even though it smells like strawberries, sorry Keith, and this gel that might be baby powder based on the note you found, that smells like sugar as well as the wipes that aren’t wet, but clean amazingly, I think we are ready” Lance ends determinedly. I just look up at him in worry and curl around myself.

“Please no, don’t look at me like that Chiquitito you’ve been in that nasty diaper long enough. I know you definitely don’t want a diaper rash now on top of all this, do you?” Lance asks as he quirks an eyebrow. I continue to lock eyes with him, but I uncurled my body and lay down. Lance then handed me the blanket I had been wrapped in by Serka. I whined as I balled it up and covered my face with it; trying to pretend this was not happening.

“I know, I know Chiquitito. I’ll try to be quick now.” Lance tries to comfort me. I could hear the sleeper being unzipped and felt the sudden shock of cool air hit my skin. Shivering I whined again.

“Sorry, just a little longer,” I heard lance try and console. “Huh.” Lance huffs, “Looks like the pattern turns black when wet.”

I felt the tabs on the diaper being pulled and opened. “Okay, let’s get this done.”

I felt at the dry wipes touch my skin and thankfully they were warm. He quickly moves on to lifting my legs and sliding that new diaper under me. Lance then goes to apply the gel as I flinch back at the coldness, “I know,” he tells me, “I tried to warm it with my hands but it won’t get warm.” He quickly finishes that too and then applies the oil. While also fast, that actually felt really good, I had started to relax as he massaged the oil into my thighs and legs as well. I started to feel a sensation building up on my chest but before it could surface he stopped. I whined and wiggled in annoyance as I kept my head buried in behind the blanket. “You liked the massage huh? I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He said with a smile. I didn’t see it but I could just hear that cocky smile whit the tone of his voice. He pulled the diaper up and tapped me snuggly in, then zipped up my sleeper and picked me and the blanket up. “All done! That wasn’t so hard was it Nene?” he asked me as he re shouldered the diaper bag.

“Speak for yourself,” I grumbled as my face is definitely as red as my stupid sleeper.

Look likes someone is still a small grump,” Lance chimes, “You know my mami had a saying ‘a hug a day keeps the grumpies away’.” He said with a cheer as he squeezed the life out of me! Lance just chuckled under his breath as I tried to worm my way out of his hold, but he started walking, “Oh chill mullet, I didn’t squeeze you that hard.”

 


	4. The Smol Grumpy Child Explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some answers are given to the team, and some cuddles are given to Keith, who also happens to loose his lunch. If that makes you squik then skip the paragraph with the asterisk.

                Lance held me close as he walked into the lounge area where everyone was waiting on us. I meanwhile, had my beet red face hidden in Lance’s neck at the fact that I had my first diaper change in over 17 years.

“Now that you are all clean I think that you have some explaining to do.” Lance teased as he sat down and placed me in his lap.

“Lance”, Shiro chastised.

“What? I’m not doing anything but trying to find out how Keith got baby fied!”

Pidge leaned forward from her spot to the left of Lance. “How exactly did this happen? By all possibilities this should be impossible!”

I looked down at my lap, too embarrassed still to meat anyone’s face, “I don’t really know. Kolivan said it had to do with being a Halfling. He said the ray should not have affected me like this based on what they expected it to do to both a human and a Galra.”

“But it affected you differently because you are both?” Hunk questioned.

“That’s what the blade scientists think and now they are trying to find a way to turn me back.”

“So now our stuck as a one year old?” Pidge teased.

“Not one.” I told her stubbornly.

Coran, who was leaning on the side of the chair Allura was sitting in across form Lance and I, suddenly approached me. He looked quizzically at me and then picked me up from Lances lap by my ankle!

“I’d say the lad’s physical appearance is approximately 2 deca-phebeobs!” he said cheerfully. All I could focus on was not hurling that minuet.

“Coran… ‘m gonna vomit if you don’t put me down…” I warned as my stomach began twisting what little food was still in it.

Coran just merrily reminisced, “Ah. The youth of expelling various bodily fluids!”

Meanwhile my announcement kick started everyone else.

*“Coran!” Shiro, Lance, and Hunk yelled as all three rushed to me. Shiro got to me first and pulled me out of Coran’s grasp, but he then pushed his Galra arm right over my stomach. That just escalated my problem. Lance stood right in front of me checking to make sure I’m okay suddenly gets a face and shirt full of partially digested Galra fruits. Lance looked at me in shock as he then wiped off my puke from his face. I could hear Pidge falling off the couch in laughter as my embarrassment just worsened.

 Suddenly everything was too much. I was stuck in this tiny body, I was back in diapers, everybody was man-handling me, and now I just puked up everything in my stomach and felt terrible. Before I could even realize it, tears stared welling up in my eyes and I was full on bawling in Shiro’s arms. I felt Lance try and grab for me, but I was not leaving Shiro. I griped him tighter until Shiro simply shifted positions and held me against his shoulder and I continued to cry and make a snotty mess of his shirt. Shiro began to calmly rubbing my back as I just lost it.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, It’s okay.” I hear him try and console me. As I slowly calmed down I could hear Hunk lecturing Coran on how to properly hold a child and Allura helping Lance clean up.

“Better?” Shiro quietly asks

“A bit. Everything got a bit too much.”

“I bet. Do you want to take a break and we can talk about it all later?” he asks

I shake my head no, “But maybe over food? I don’t have much else to say and I did kinda just lost all my lunch earlier.”

Shiro smiles down at me, “Sure thing kiddo. Do you want to walk to the kitchen?”

I realized then that he understood what I was having problems with. Shiro was definitely the best brother ever.


	5. A Smol Grump Gets His Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served and Keith makes an oops.

After everyone had calmed down from the little event, Shiro asked Hunk about dinner.

“Oh right! I’m making grilled cheese!”

Pidge and Lance, who now had a clean face, hi fived each other. “Damn, your grilled cheeses are the best, Hunk” Lance shouted to the room.

My eyes went wide as I looked up at Hunk, “That’s my favorite!” I shouted happily.

Everyone looked down at me like one would a puppy that is doing something cute, I realize then that what I said was rather childish and hid behind Shiro’s leg in embarrassment.

“So I’ve heard”, Hunk said as he squatted down towards my level. “I also made something that kinda resembles tomato soup too”.

I peeked out behind Shiro’s leg, “Really?” I asked hopefully.

“Really” Hunk nodded with a smile.

 

“Okay, we have alien grilled cheese-“ Hunk said as he came around the table placing a plate and bowl in front of everyone, “with a soup made from these pureed purple berries I found while were on Utilo  and an herb that kinda tastes like basil.”

“That sounds awesome Hunk!” Lance exclaimed as he began shoveling the sandwich and soup in his mouth.

Pidge took a bit of her sandwich after she dipped it in her soup and had hearts in her eyes.

I looked down at my plate and then at Shiro’s, whose lap I was sitting on since I couldn’t even see over the chairs.

“How come mine is cut differently?” I complained without thinking as I stared at the four little triangles.

Hunk leaned over to look at my plate and a light blush crept up his cheeks, “Sorry little buddy. I have a few toddler cousins and since they have tiny hands I make tinier portions, I kinda just did it out of habit.”

I felt Shiro lean over and look at my plate too, “That’s fine Hunk, like you said, Keith also has tiny hands now too. It would probably be easier for you to eat and pick them up like that now Keith.” I huffed and reached for one of the quarters of my grilled cheese and mirrored Pidge in dipping it in the soup and taking a bit.

 We all ate in relative silence till Pidge broke it, “So are you really two deca-pheabes old like Coran says?”

“That’s what Kolivan said” I verified, “I think that is about the same as two years.”

The others nodded in agreement, “That makes sense” Lance agreed.

“So we are probably going to have to take stock in what we have for Keith, and find out what we will need. Things like cloths and other stuff.” Shiro said as he started taking charge.

A blush covered my face as he mentioned other stuff, we all knew what other stuff I would now need more than daily. As they tried to figure out what to do with me I just focused on eating my soup, it is rather harder with the slight inability to grasp things normally. I now seem to only really manage the fisted grip around the spoon, and even that was shaky at best.

“There’s about enough supplies for a couple of quintents, longer with the powders and creams, but I didn’t see any other clothes, just what I think may be toys along with this other type of powder that is stored differently and something that looks like a cross between a bottle and a Sippy cup.” Lance told to the group as I tried to ignore all the talking over me.

Allura chimed in, “Coran and I can find some of the clothes we had kept in the ship for refugees, and see if any may fit Keith’s new form.  Maybe we can also contact the blades to clarify the use of some of the items they gave us.”

Coran then added, “And whatever we can’t find we can always go to the space mall to get, there is another one not that far from our current location.”

“Awesome!” the garrison trio shouted as they all hi-fived each other. Meanwhile I dreaded that day.

Shiro nudged me a bit, bringing me back into the conversation, “There is one other thing I would like to discuss,” he told the table and then looked down at me, “because of this transformation, I think it best if you don’t spend time alone. Simply because of how your body is now, I don’t want you to be by yourself and get seriously injured because no one was there to help you.” He then made eye contact with everyone at the table, “I would like is maybe we all could take turns throughout the day or maybe change it up each day if you would prefer.”

The others looked at each other, Pidge seemed like she was trying to hold back snickers. “I think it would be easier if we took turns babysitting throughout the day, I could take Keith in the morning, Hunk in the afternoon, and you, Shiro, at night.” Lance recommended.

Pidge looked a little perturbed, “What about me?”

“What about you short stuff”, Lance teased.

“Why don’t I get a turn babysitting?” she asked earnestly

Every one kinda locked eyes with each other as if the answer should have been obvious to her. ”Pidge, you kinda space out when you work, and you have been working all the time. Also knowing Keith, he would try and get out of this as soon as possible.” Shiro told her.

“You got that right, I mumbled into my soup, “I don’t need a baby sitter.”

Shiro looked down at me with a sad smile, “I know bud, it’s just a precaution in case something happens, I promise.” I simply huff in annoyance and continue with my soup.

The spoon was getting harder and harder to hold as my hand started shaking, I guess this baby body was starting to get tired, but I still wanted some more of Hunk’s soup, so I pushed through. That ended up being a mistake. As I am about to pull the spoon out of the bowl, I accidently pull forward to much and tip the bowl over and onto Shiro’s crotch. I could see him hissing in a bit of pain as it was still a bit hot, but not that hot to merit a reaction like that I thought.

Shiro suddenly launches upwards and hands me over to Lance as he grabs napkins and begins whipping the soup out. “Looks like Shiro may need some of those diapers too.” Hunk teases.

Shiro glares at him stone faced, “Very funny.”

Meanwhile I lean back into lance. I am so full and warm that I begin to doze off. Everything gets fussy and distorted as I sit their half awake. I could feel lance dragging his fingers through my hair, that felt so nice and I unconsciously nuzzled into him.

“Aww” I vaguely hear someone say.

“Looks like someone is ready for bed,” I think this could be Lance as I could not only hear what he said, but also feel it.  I was slightly jolted as Lance stood up. “I’ll just take him to bed. We are still having him sleep in his own room right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t see how that can cause a problem with him.” Shiro agreed, “Though wait up I need to ask you something. 

So I could vaguely hear the two walking down the halls and Shiro finally asked, “So I was thinking, I don’t want to embarrass Keith more than I have too, but I think we should have more than just you know how to change a diaper.” 

“oh, yeah that’s a good idea,” Lance started to say and then moved me and I could obviously feel him seeing If I needed a change and I whined in annoyance, “shh, shh, go back to sleep” he said as he gently rubbed my back. I wanted to yell at him but it felt so good. Lance sighed as he continued “He is still dry so I can get you tomorrow morning and I can show you how then.”

“Sounds like a plan”, Shiro nodded with agreement.

I just nuzzled deeper into Lance until he placed me down on one of the softest blankets ever! Within minutes I was out like a light.

 

 


	6. A smol child get some sleep as the adults do some talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults do some talking as the smol grump does some sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well for all my awesome readers, my chapters are going to get a lot longer as I get back into the rhythm of writing. hope you all enjoy!!

Shiro and Lance looked down at Keith nestled in the red blanket that he was wrapped in earlier and smiled. Lance then took some of the pillows and surrounded Keith them. ”Just in case”, Lance whispered then quietly directed for himself and Shiro to leave the room.

As the door slid shut behind them Shiro looked over at Lance, “That seemed too easy” he continued to whisper.

“That’s cause it was,” lance answered as he started to walk to the gathering area that everyone refers to as the living room. “He will probably be hell tomorrow night unless we tire him out again.”

Shiro shook his head in exasperation “I don’t even know how we tired him out tonight.”

Lance smiled “Oh, that’s easy, the crying. What was that all about anyways? He seemed like he still had his normal mind but he completely acted like a distraught two year old.”

“I think everything finally hit him and it was all just too much for him to deal with.” Shiro paused remembering that episode. “ one of the things that was too much for him was every one picking him up, so from now on we should all ask him or wait until he asks us.”

“Tsk,” Lance sounded as he crossed his arms “Like mullet will ever ask to be held, even if he is now two”

Shiro lightly chuckled as the door to the living room slid open, “You would be surprised. Keith had been quit the cuddle fiend when he was younger.”

As the two entered everyone else already in the room turned to them “What do you mean by that?” Hunk asked “Did you know Keith when he was a toddler the first time?”

Shiro shook his head as he sat down not that far from Hunk, who Lance sat right next to and Pidge was off to Shiro’s right with her laptop but not that immersed in what she was doing.

Shiro looked at everyone a bit surprised, “I guess we never did tell you guys, I know Katie knows, but I guess we both thought she would have told you two.”

“Nope”, Pidge put forth, “I honestly forgot to tell the two of them.”

Lance kept looking at the two of them, “Tell us what?!” he whined loudly.

Shiro looked at Lance and Hunk with a slight grin, “Keith is my adopted brother. He was adopted at around 7 years old.”

Lance looked a bit shocked at that, but Hunk not so much. “So how does Pidge know about that?” he asked.

“Matt and Dad obviously.” Pidge explained.

“How?”, Hunk looked confused.

Shiro smiled at unseen memories, “Sam liked to do pre mission bonding. He thought that since we were all going to be spending a whole lot of time together in close quarters then that makes us as good as family in his books.  He would drag me to family dinners and I dragged Keith. He and Katie would spend that time in her room talking about who knows what.”

Pidge looked up from her keyboard, “Nothing much, just conspiracy theories mostly: Bigfoot, loch ness, Mothman, and _Aliens”_. She had said the last one with knowing glee.

Lance looked wide eyed at her. “Seriously, you’re a conspiracy nut?” he shouted.

Pidge just glared at him, “Lance look around you. Remember whose castle this is and who we are fighting.  Keith and I were right!”

Shiro just held his hands up in both of their direction, “Enough of that, If either of you wake up Keith right now, both or you will be going to your rooms.”

“ _Yes Space Dad”_ the two of them chime.

“I’m not a dad.” He tries to say adamantly.

Hunk just raises and eyebrow at him skeptical, “You just said you would send both of them to their rooms if they woke Keith up.”

Shiro hung his head in resignation as Pidge and Lance grinned at each other and Lance hi-fived Hunk. “What did I get myself into…” Shiro grumbled.

Just then the doors slid open revealing Coran and Allura loaded down with a multitude of various boxes.

“We found it all!” Coran cheered as he dropped his load in the center of the circular couches along with Allura.

“What is it all” Hunk asked as he and Pidge began poking through it. Lance joined in and opened a box with the tiniest clothing possible.

He held up a purple onesie with teal polka dots randomly on it. “Baby stuff I would guess,” he said with a grin, “And we so have to get Keith into this.”

Shiro gave him the judging dad face, “Not if he doesn’t want to wear it Lance.”

“Awe…” Lance whined.

“Also I think we should save going through the clothes for tomorrow so can help do it, he will be wearing them after all.” Shiro told everyone.

Allura smiled at him, “That’s fine, it gives us more time to but some of the other things together”

“What things?” hunk asked nervously.

“Just some stuff that can help Keith in his new form, or keep him out of trouble.” She said as she pushed over a stack of the boxes she had carried in.

Shiro unloaded it and pulled out a silver kidney shaped seat that had padded blue lining on the inside and what appear to be straps. There were various polls and a tray in this box as well. While Shiro was empting that box Hunk had started with another, which held a bunch of different liver and teal pars and glowing nob like things.

“A princess? What are these?” Shiro asked as he looked up at her.

She sat down next to him and explained. “This,” she held up the kidney shaped seat, “Is so that Keith won’t have to sit in anyone’s lap to eat while he is so small, and those,” she pointed at the box and one other in front of Hunk and Lance, “Will be a small containment area if none of us are able to keep a constant eye on Keith at any given time.”

Shiro raised his eyes as the other paladins suddenly busted up laughing, “You found an Altean high chair and play pen…” Shiro sighed. “Keith is going to hate all this…” he mumbled under his breath. Looking up at everyone he added, “Okay, the high chair is a must weather Keith likes it or not, but I don’t think we will need the play pen princess.” Allura nodded in agreement and the four paladins began arguing over how the chair was supposed to be put together, hopefully they would get it done before breakfast tomorrow.

 


	7. A smol grump enjoys breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns something new and Keith deals with the realization of the limitations his new body has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you all may have noticed, the chapters are getting longer and longer, and well, I like to write so no promises on short chapters but I will try to keep them medium length for you all to enjoy. and keep in mind that comments give me and every other writer life so please let me know what you all think!  
> Enjoy!!!!

Lance leaned against Shiro’s door as it slid open

“Great! You’re finally awake”, Lance cheered as Shiro blearily waked out in his Black Altean pjs

“Wha?...Lance? What are doing up already.”

“Keith,” he said like that would explain it all.

Shiro narrowed his eyes in confused and concern, “What about Keith?”

Lance smiled, “You wanted to learn how to change his diaper, still never thought I would ever utter that sentence before.”

Shiro jolted as he remembered, “Right, Keith is now a baby…”.

They began walking to Keith’s room as Shiro comments, “I think we all have said things we would never have thought we would before.”

“True that,” Lance nodded in agreement as the door to Keith’s room slid open.

As they approach they see Keith curled around his fuzzy red blanket and his left thumb in his mouth, still surrounded by all those pillows.

Shiro looked down concerned, “Shouldn’t we be worried about the thumb sucking”.

Lance shook his head whispering, “For a two year old, no. if he does it continuously while he sleeps, I may want to give him a pacifier, but giving Keith something hard to throw at the rest of us seems like a bad idea.”

Shiro chuckle under his and lightly says, “I can agree with you on that.”

“Okay, down to business.” Lance says as he quietly picks Keith up and brings him to the bathroom. He lays Keith down on the counter top were a purple mat lays surrounded by various products. “I pulled out most of what was in the diaper bag, everything we need is right here.” He pointed to a bottle and jar with a stack of cloths and a pile of little purple squares.

“Okay, but what about the diapers?”

“That’s the purple squares, see.” Lance then grabs one and repeatedly unfolds and opens it, Shiro’s eyebrow shoot up as it puffs up.

“Well then.” Shiro mumbles.

“Yeah, Keith and I were both a little surprised by that too,” Lance chuckles.

“Okay so let’s get started,” he then reaches to unzip Keith from his onesie and puts the blanket over top him so he doesn’t get too cold. “First is obviously get to the diaper and open it,” he mirrors what he is discussing. “Then once you open it you must keep the front still covering his front, the cold air may shock his system and lead to some unwanted fountains.”

Shiro chuckled at lances perturbed expression, “I take it you know that from experience?”

“Yep,” Lance’s voice dripping with annoyance.

“Anyways, then you simply take these wipes, I have no idea what they are made, but they’re dry though leave the skin lightly damp.” Lance explains as he works, and Keith slumbers. Once done he takes the dirty diaper and wipes and chucks it in the trash. He then slid the clean diaper underneath Keith. Lance applied the oil which Keith again leaned into and then the powder. He taped Keith up and quickly zipped him back up.

“This sleeper is getting a bit ripe, as soon as we get some clothes for him I think we should change him.” Lance added, and do you think you got all of that too?”

Shiro nodded in agreement on both counts, “Yeah I think I can do the next one, if needed.” He then added “I actually figured he would need a change of clothes so I grabbed this…” and held up a pale yellow sleeper.

“That can work,” Lance said cheerfully, and before Shiro could blink Keith was in the new sleeper. Lance then handed him of to Shiro, “here, in case he wakes up I think he would handle waking and being carried by you better than if it was me.”

Shiro huffed in amusement, “Yeah probably.” He nestled Keith against his shoulder and supported his back. I can’t believe he was such a deep sleeper even at this age.” He mumbled aloud.

Lance nodded as they started out the door, “I can’t believe he is a deep sleeper period, not even a peep during the entire thing. Some of my nephews as least squirm when I take of there sleepers to change them even in dead sleep.”

Shiro nodded knowingly, “it was kinda shocking how much he could sleep through. He actually slept through a tornado going past us when he was 10. He wouldn’t wake up and I had to carry his but all the way to our apartment’s safe zone while my mom carried all our stuff. He woke up half way through everyone leaving and asked why we weren’t in the apartment” he shakes his head in exasperation.

 

 

Shiro and Lance walking into the kitchen filled with a wonderful sent that everyone knows.

“PANCAKES!!!!!!! Hunk made Pancakes!” Lance shouted eagerly. Shiro shot Lance daggers as he prayed Keith wouldn’t wake up just yet. He didn’t.

“Really lance?” Pidge asked from the table, “I know Hunks food is amazing, but it’s still morning and some of us are still waking up.”

“Some haven’t even done that.” Shiro added as he moved over to his and Keith’s normal seats and saw that Coran switched out Keith’s chair with the high chair they assembled last night. That thing had been harder than untranslated Ikea instructions, though it thankfully had all the parts needed. He places Keith in, buckled him snuggly, and angled the chair up to let him sleep more comfortably.

“If he’s a sleep, are the buckles really nessicary” Hunk asked as he placed blue pancakes with a thick hot pink syrup in front of everyone.

Shiro nodded, “Yes, cause as soon as he knows what he is in, he will fight.”

“I figured Keith would still be sleeping so I saved some of the batter so I can make some fresh when he wakes up, and even portioned off some fruit for him to eat with it.” Hunk added as he joined the rest of the team.

 

 

I heard muffled conversation as I slowly came to. Opening my eyes I could make the odd Altean ceiling tiles shaped like triangles, this was not my room. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up but couldn’t. Whining in frustration I inevitably alerted the people around me.

“Look likes the little grump is awake,” lance voice sang, it was too early in the morning to deal with his cheer.

I was suddenly lurched forward and saw that I was in a freaking high chair. A high chair. I looked around me and saw a cheerful Pidge to my right eating what looked like blue pancakes and a guilty looking Shiro to my left. It was easy to figure out who put me in the stupid high chair. 

I just lurch and kick trying to get out of this stupid baby chair. I pull on the tray and the belts keeping me in.

Pidge just sighs next to me as I continue on with my thrashing, “You can chill bro” Pidge suddenly says.

I just glare at her as I pull even harder, but a hand is placed on my chest and pushes me back against the seat.

“That’s enough Keith,” Shiro commands

I let out a whine of frustration, “Why am I in this thing?” I growl locking eyes with Shiro.

“You almost fell off my lap last night and this will be safer than you siting on a pile of books or something else.” He states, “you are sitting in that chair during every meal and you’re not getting out of it until you actually eat. No debating it”

“Space dad, I think you can let up a bit. I’m sure you won’t have to worry about him not eating”, Hunk came in and placed a plate of small silver dollar shaped purple pancakes and a bowl of hot pink syrup along with some cut up fruit. “Here you go Keith, I made it finger food size so it would be easier on you.”

I just looked down at the food and went to start grabbing it when Shiro nudged me in the shoulder. I looked up at him as he glanced at Hunk who was sitting back down at his partially finished plate. Oh. “Thanks Hunk,” I quickly say as I feel my ears and cheeks heat up.

“No problem little buddy, enjoy it, everyone else is,” he says as he takes a bite of his own food.

I stare down at my food. They didn’t give me any fork or spoon, even for the fruit. Did they not think I could use them just because I was a baby now? Angrily I grabbed one of the pancakes and ate. It tasted really good. Like earth pancakes, but kinda fruity and sweet. Anger forgotten I continued to eat and even took some of the fruit. I went to go for another pancake and touched an empty plate. Whining in annoyance I looked up at Hunk, “Can I have some more?” a nudge in the shoulder from Shiro “Please.”

Hunk looked at my empty plate and the mostly eaten fruit. “Think you can finish the fruit first?” he asked as he nudged the bowl towards me. I just huffed and reached for them as he took my empty plate.

 

After all of us where done I saw Lance get up with a napkin that seemed wet and was coming towards me.

Lance Leans up beside me, “You managed to get that syrup all over you.” His intentions obvious.

I was going to have none of that. So as he leans in I grab the cup of pink syrup that is still on my tray and fling it at his face, “Now who has syrup all over them,” I pipe back.

Pidge and Hunk bust out laughing.

“I told you to let Shiro do that,” Hunk comments,” it probably could have been better received.”

Pidge nodded in agreement, “Though then we wouldn’t have seen that, good aim little Grump!” she said as she gave me a thumbs up.

Shiro looked down at me with disapproval, “Keith, was that really necessary?”

I look at my empty tray in shame, “No”, I mumble.

“What was that?”

“No”, I say a little louder.

Shiro nodded in approval, “Good, now as punishment for that stunt, I think Lance should be the one to clean you up,” he said as he flicked something behind the chair that unlatched the tray and the buckles keeping me in. he then picked me up and handed me off to Lance.

I frowned in annoyance though I know I deserved it for what I did. Why did I do that anyways? It was such a childish thing to do, but it just seemed so right at the time.

Lost in thought I didn’t realize that Lance brought me back to my bathroom. “Let’s see if these wipes work on sticky stuff too, I would rather not have to give you a bath till tonight if we can help it.” he said as he sat me down on the purple changing pad and reached for the wipes.

I looked up at him in shock of what he said. ‘Bath!’ “You are not giving me a bath! I can still do that myself!” I shouted at him.

“Keith, be reasonable, you can’t even dress yourself. How do expect to get into the tub or shower let alone reach everything, you’re barely two feet tall.” Lance said calmly. As he wiped my face.

“I gan shtil try” I tried to saw as he wiped my jaw.

“And while I’m sure you could still try, it would probably lead to you injuring yourself.”

I know what he said made sense, I just didn’t want to listen to it, but he was right. Sighing “Fine, but only Shiro!”

Lance seemed to fine that humorous as he chuckled as he whipped his own hair and face with the wipes, “Deal, Bath time with Shiro tonight it is then”

“Awesome” I say full of sarcasm

Lance just picked me up, “Well Mr. Grumpy, let’s go join the others. I think they were planning on making a call to the blade to clarify some things they sent along with you.”


	8. A smol grump deals learns some new things about himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video call with Kolivan and Serka

Lance and I walked into the lounge to Kolivan and Serka on the screen.

“Hey little red kurchk, bite anyone recently?” Serka greeted when she saw me. I just stuck my tongue out at her and went to Shiro. He picked me up when I pulled on his pant leg. I hate this skin crawling feeling that comes over me almost constantly now, but whenever I am being held it goes away.

“Keith biting? I doubt he would do something like that.” Shiro said as he held me close.

Serka nodded in confirmation, “Is it really that shocking that a teething Galra would bight?”

Lance perked up at this, “But Keith isn’t teething, nor a full Galra.

Kolivan speaks this time, “While he may only be half Galra we have noticed in the time he has stayed with us he has many Galra instincts and I feel that many of his physical milestones may actually be attributed to his Galra genes.

Pidge tipped her glasses up “Fascinating.”

“No experimenting on Keith, Pidge”. Shiro chastised. Good to know I wasn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable by that comment.

Allura cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, “I believe we were originally discussing helping to find a way to get Keith back to normal?”

Kolivan nodded in agreement, “Yes, we already sent over all the information about the Ray and any information we thought might be prevalent on Galra kits, incase Keith showed any other habits besides teething and Familial touch.”

Lance tilted his head sideways in confusion, “Familial touch?”

Serka smiled and explained, “It’s mostly common in kits, when they don’t trust others outside of their pack to take care of them. Many of the blade that had to watch him before we sent him to you had gotten clawed or bitten when they tried to pick him up or even touch him.

Shiro looked down at me, “Really Keith, biting and clawing?”

I just nuzzles into him, “They didn’t feel right, not like you and everyone”.

Hunk looked over at Shiro and I, “Does he really have claws and fangs coming in?”

I felt Shiro go for my hand and reluctantly allowed him while extending my claws. I had found out about them in high school and figured it would be smarter to keep them to myself. At least I now had a reasonable explanation to all the weird crap that has happened to me.

Hunk leaned over me as he watched my slightly pointed finger nails elongated and shrank back into my cuticle. “So cool! And it doesn’t hurt? I wonder how the nails look under the skin!”

At all those comments, I pulled my hand back and curled into Shiro even more. I do not want to be anybody’s experiment.

Shiro looked at Hunk, “That rule on experimenting now applies to you too, Hunk.”

Hunk squatted down a bit to look at me, “I would never do something that you didn’t okay first, Keith, promise.”

I glance up at him, peeking through my bangs, “I trust you Hunk.” The face Hunk made proves that I looked arable, great. Though I might be able to use that to my advantage.

“Hey, back to this family touch thing, it sounds kinda big. Is there anything we should be worried about?” Lance says trying to get us back on topic again.

Kolivan ticked his head to the side a bit, “Yes, it can be very serious for kits, especially the age that Keith is now.”

“How so?” Pidge asked worriedly

“Familial touch, while used to calm kits down is also something they need to survive. Many young kits, can die from not being touched often enough. The younger the kit the more they need to be touched and held.” Kolivan explained.

I felt Shiro stiffen at the realization.

“What are the signs of not being touched enough?” Hunk asked

Serka chimed in then, “The kit usually starts off by getting slightly uncomfortable, then really itchy and it slowly progressing to dizziness and then death. A kit of Keith’s current age would die from lack of Familial touch in about two to three days. They are also almost constantly carried or sleep with the parents for the first five decaphebes.”

“Five decaphebes?” Lance asks, “Isn’t that like five years, that seems a bit long for a child to sleep with their parents.”

“For a Galra, not in the least.” Serka clarified, “Our young don’t reach the full maturity until they are around 30-40 decaphebes old.”

“30-40 years? That’s the middle age for most human!” Pidge exclaims.

“So Keith had told us.” Kolivan states.

Serka laughed, “He reacted similar to your reactions as well. He also mumbles something like, ‘so I’m the equivalent of a Galra eight year old.’ Though I don’t fully understand that.

I blushes and tried to clarify “I meant that to Galra an 18 year old is probably similar to what human would view an 8 year old.”

Pidge cocked her head in consideration, “Probably, though I think it might be more like 6 or 7 than 8. That must have been shocking for you to find out his age.”

“Yes, very.” Kolivan stated.

“And also very amusing,” Serka said with a smile. “Antok had tackled the poor kit in a hug and took him to the nest as soon as we all found out his age. We didn’t see Keith till the next morning.”

“Now if there isn’t anything else that needs to be discussed, we will be taking our leave.” Kolivan announced.

“I think you’ve answered all of our questions for now. Thank you for all the help.” Shiro said as he bowed his head a bit.

“Any time!” Serka exclaimed with a smile as the screen turned black.

“Well on that note, I think we should get started on the next thing we need to do.” Lance said with a smile. Why do I feel like I’m going to hate this… “Finding clothes and stuff for Keith!” Yep I am so going to hate this.


	9. A smol grump gets some clothes and toys

Shiro places me down on the floor and then sits next to me. I look at him questioningly.

He shrugs, “It will be easier to get to all the boxes from hear instead of the couches”.

He then pulls one of the boxes closer as I watch Pidge plop down on the couch next to Hunk. She then pull open her laptop to find the file Kolivan sent over. Lance sits down on my other side as he also joins in on the supposed fun.

Lance too cheerfully states as he is placing various articles of clothes around me “okay, we’ll put everything in front of you and you can tell us what you would like to wear and what you wouldn’t. Sound good?”

“I guess” I shrug as I start actually looking at the clothes the both of them place in front of me.

I see a lot of onesies in really baby patterns and stiles: some have childish images like these weird animals scattered on the cloth, some that are sold bright colors, ones with large characters from what I can only imagine are old space TV shows, and others with strips or other patterns like plaid and polka dots. There were also more normal clothes that had elastic waistbands and were a bit shorter than adult clothes. I pointed to all the sold colored shirts and all the pants that looked somewhat like jeans, but that apparently wasn’t enough for Shiro. ‘It was almost three outfits what more could be needed’, I thought to myself. I picked out some of the more babyish onesies that had patterns on them and some sleepers that actually looked kind of comfortable.  As I’m doing this I could see Lance put aside a bundle of bright red and grey fabric and other clothes, and watched Hunk and Allura doing the same. I just know this is gonna annoy me later on….

As Shiro and Lance start folding up the clothes to put in my room I walked, not toddle but walked regardless of what the others say, over to Pidge. She was engrossed with something on her pad. I knew it had to do with me and was overwhelmed with curiosity. I had to know what she was reading. I gripped the fabric that I could reach just over the seat and try to pull myself up. I huffed in annoyance as the fabric kept slipping from my chubby hands. Pidge finally looks up from her screen and then down at me, probably alerted my all the noise I was making.

"If you wanted to see what I was doing all you had to do was ask" she says with a huff of amusement. She then puts her laptop to the side and reaches down for me, nestling me in her lap. "This way it's easier to show you" she says as she pulls the screen closer. I just accept it and snuggle deeper as she pulls up a file with various diagrams and script with most of it translated into English. There were a few Galra words that just didn’t have a decent translation into English.

“I’ve been looking over everything about caring for what they call a kitling which it sounds like a galra that is aged anywhere between new born and 10 decaphebes old which is you now. Once they reach 10 then they are a kit till they are 30 decaphebes. Sound like you mostly need a lot of touch and this thing called kakara. Though I can’t figure out what it is. They say that a kitling that is two decaphebes old should be still only drinking this kakara exclusively and if they try to eat anything else they will just puke it up. Though you already proved that false.” She started to ramble as I listened. I knew what kakara is, but I would rather not embarrass myself further if I have to.

The others had apparently been listening to Pidge explain as well. Hunk had jumped in to the conversations “What does this kakara look like? Maybe it was included in the bag?”

I watched as Pidge scrolled down a bit silently reading as it moved. “It sounds like it is produced naturally from the birthing Dame, ‘the Galra that gave birth to the kit’ well why don’t they just say mother?”

“Maybe-“ Hunk tries to say.

“Found it!” she exclaims. “The Galra are intersex! Damn, the Galra are intersex.” She said with a weird grin.

 I felt a blush run up my cheeks. ‘Great, now it won’t take long for the others to figure it out now’…

I saw Lance pop his head up as if he just figured something out. “So that must be why!” I felt my blush rush from my head to my toes. My whole body must be red right now. ‘I completely forgot about that! How could I forget about that?!’

Pidge and Hunk cocked their heads in curiosity. “Why what?” Pidge asked.

“Why Keith… uh.. he uh…” Lance fumbles. Probably realized what he was about to say as his cheeks turn a bit pink too now…

I sigh and realize I might as well tell them myself, “It’s why I’m intersex as well” I tell Pidge’s feet.

I don’t know what everyone looks like, obviously Lance and Shiro know, since Shiro’s parents adopted me and Lance well…

 I heard Hunk say with a teary voice, “Keith, it’s okay. Your still you, nothing changes that, I promise.”

I pull myself a way from Pidge’s stomach and smile up at Hunk, nodding in agreement. “Thanks,” I squeak out.

“You don’t happen to know what this Kakara is too do you? It says that kits even drink it up until they go through this maturation or what sounds like a Galra puberty and that it can lead to some serious development problems if they don’t have it.”

“It is, and the blade had me drink it once they found out my age…. there is the fake stuff that is supposed to be just as good for me. It’s a… the powdered stuff in the tub in the bag…” I mumble.

“Oh the stuff next to the bottles?” lance asks.

“Yeah” I tell Pidge’s feet.

“What is it that is making you so embarrassed about this Kakara? If you need it even as your older self so what?” Lance tried to sooth.

Again I don’t know what came over me besides blaming childish emotions and urges but I mumbled “Kakara is Galra breast milk.”

Everyone looked a bit bug eyed at that.

“Well, didn’t see that coming to be honest.” Hunk said shocked, “but that is still okay. If you need it to be healthy then you need it period. In fact I’ll go make some up write now!” Hunk exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and out of the room.

“It’s still in the bag!” Lance shout after him. He then got up and nudged a box full of….things next to Pidge and I and sat down in the seat Hunk vacated.  “So what else have you found out?”

“Just some weird stuff, like there is a nerve on the back of Galras’ necks that can completely immobilize them if gripped properly. Though before you say anything no it would not be a good tactic in battle. You would have to get up close enough to grip it and then you are stuck cause once you let go they can attack you. It seems to manly be used by Galra as a way to manage kits and nothing else.” Pidge informed

I remembered that nerve, Shiro had once grabbed me there on accident. He had gone for my shirt collar, but grabbed my skin instead and the next thing I know I am dead wait in his hands.

Lance just grind as he reached over and ruffled my hair, “Sounds kind of like what you can do to a cat. I wonder if Galra really are just giant purple space cats. Hey Shiro, you think that nerve pinch would work on Keith? It would come in very handy when he is back to normal!” he added teasingly. I just looked over pleadingly at Shiro, hoping he wouldn’t tell.

He heard my silent plea. “Even if he did, you won’t do something like that to Keith. Those nerve pinch things also hurt the cat some so I can only imagine how much it would hurt Keith.”

Lance looked a little abashed, “right sorry Keith.”

“It’s okay, just don’t try it.” I say as I glare at him.

I suddenly feel hands scratching my head and moving down to just behind my left ear. Without thinking I leaned into the touch and they scratched harder. It felt so good. From that one little spot it seemed to make my whole body relax. That feeling from yesterday started bubbling up again. It kept building and building as they scratched that amazing spot. Finally that feeling reached the top as a loud hi-pitched rumble filled the room. The scratching stopped. I whined in annoyance and blindly sought out the hand. When did I close my eyes? Opening them, I then looked at everyone’s shocked expressions, even Shiro’s.

“What?” I asked nervously.

“Keith, you a started purring….” Shiro told me hesitantly.

“I what?” I was shocked.

Pidge chimed in, “You started purring when I scratched right here.” She tapped that amazing spot again.

I looked over at Lance. He had the dopiest expression and reached for my other ear. I knew I should have lurched away from him, this will only lead to more embarrassment but it just felt so good…

He started scratching me there and I quickly felt what could only be a purr resurfacing and knew they were all right. Damn…

“Oh gatito, this is adorable.” Lance chirped.

“Lance.” Shiro chastised

“What Keith hasn’t said anything against it.”

Why haven’t I? The scratching intensified and I just nuzzled into him. Oh right, this. This amazing thing is distracting me… the scratching tappers off and I whine again as it leaves.

“Sorry gatito, but there are still some things we think you should look through.” Lance said with a smile

I get ahold of myself and actually look in the box he pulled up. It was full of what could only be toys. There were a bunch of weirdly shaped stuffed animals and different types of gadgets I guess. Lance took me from Pidge’s lap and put me back on the ground in front of the box which he then tipped over. And sat down next to me. All the stuff came tumbling out in a loud crash. I flinched at the volume of it. I handled much loader sounds before but that had stilled jarred me.

 Lance picked up this purple slug like creature and waived it in my face,” any of this seems interesting to you?”

I swatted the stuffed animal out of his hands, “I’m not actually a baby lance, I don’t need any toys”

Lance just smiled and shook his head, “If you insist”, he made to get up, “I have something else that I need to do”. He grabs that cloth from earlier and then ruffles my hair and walks out.

It was weird that he didn’t try to fight it. He seemed adamant about everything else, the diapers, the clothes, how I ate. I couldn’t believe they were actually giving me this one. I smiled to myself as I looked up at Pidge, who was again engrossed in her computer and then to Shiro who was quietly reading from his pad. I was board. Dammit I was board.

I tried to think of what I could do. No training since I’m two feet tall. No helping anyone cause they aren’t really doing anything that can be helped with. I let my eyes wonder as they landed on the tipped over box of toys. The stuffed animals really didn’t interest me. Some were weird while others just seemed so small, and none really looked soft enough. Though some of the gadgets looked kinda interesting I guess. In the box being knocked over, some of the toys had gotten activated. One caught my eye. I was a tiny little silver box that looked like a small smart phone. It had screen covering the entirety of it and what looked like little Altean space ship going back and forth on the bottom of the screen with purple attacking ships coming from the top and the Altean ship spited what I guess were laser beams at the enemy ships. It looked kinda interesting actually. I grabbed it and held it like I would any phone. I touched the screen with my thumb and it started chiming a slight tone and showed what I guess was the games name in Altean. The top of the screen cleared as the ship at the bottom stilled. Enemy ships started coming down and I quickly realized I needed to move the ship. Touching my finger to the ship I started moving it left and right to avoid the enemy blasts. ‘Though how do I fire blasts too?’ I accidently leaned the ship forward and it started blasting, ‘I guess that’s how’. I quickly passed level after level I didn’t even realize Pidge had put me next to her until the game was being slipped out of my hands.

“What’s this you got here Keith?” she said with a teasing grin                   

I reached for the game and before I could even think about it I shouted “Mine! Mine!”

“Pidge give Keith back the game.” Shiro said not even looking up from the pad he was reading.

“Just wanted to know what had him so engrossed. Anyways Hunk has that kakara thing ready for him.

I looked up at that. Beside how embarrassing it is, the milk like drink is actually really good. Pidge had been right and Hunk had actually just walked in the door holding the bottle though the cap was off.

“I figured you would want to try it without the lid, though this kinda bottle looked like it would be best for your small hands.” Hunk said as he handed me the bottle carefully.

I had gripped it with both hands, and in all honestly I didn’t realize how thirsty I was. Come to think of it I haven’t had anything to drink right before I left the base and they held the glass for me. I gripped the bottle with both y hands and brought it to my mouth. Though as I wemt to tip it back and swallow I apparently tipped it to far back and doused the front of me. I was suddenly cold and wet and could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. ‘Great I can’t even drink from a cup now!’

 I was picked up and held against a firm chest as the gently rocked me. “It’s okay, accidents happen. Let’s get you changed though.” Shiro consoled. Pidge quickly hands him something from the clothes pile and thankfully takes me out of the room.

 

 


	10. A smol grump gets lunch

I stared down at my new outfit. 'Shiro has got to be kidding me!' "You’re joking right?! I’m not wearing this! Get this off of me!" I shouted at him as I tried to get out of it myself. Shiro looked down at me pleadingly. "It was in the pile with the other clothes you okayed. I think it's fine."

The outfit in question was a bright red onesie with matching socks. I looked down at my chubby baby legs and the outfit is just drawing more attention to my diaper.

"You look fine Keith, and I promise no one will make fun of anything you wear while you are like this." Shiro consoled.

Sighing I ceased my fidgeting, "fine, but I don't want too many baby clothes!" I stated as Shiro went to pick me up and place me on the ground.

"Got it, I won't put you in any more baby onesie anymore." he said with a smile.

I knew he was up to something but my stomach decided to make itself know now.

"I guess we better get to lunch then." he told me as his grin got bigger and stupider, "Do you want to walk or do you mind If I pick you up.

I wanted to walk myself, but it would always be faster if I just let him carry me with my baby legs being so tiny now… "Up" I say as I hold my hands up to make it easier for him to pick me back up.

As we walk into the dining room Shiro headed straight for the high chair and he places me in, he tries to anyways. I'm squirming too much for him to do anything besides but me in the seat. I'm already in a babyish onesie, I will not be in a high chair.

 

I was in the high chair.... it turns out that no matter how much I struggle, Shiro is still be stronger than me. I sit there with my arms crossed in what could only be described as a pout. All of this was embarrassing. I pouted as Hunk placed a small plate for slimy food goo in front of me with a spoon and a bottle of the kakara . 'At least I get a utensil now. There was no way I would eat this crap with my bare hands, none at all.

"Nothing more earth like today Hunk?" Lance said with a bit of longing in his voice.

Hunk also looked forlorn at his plate of food goo "Sorry Lance, we are running low on actual food. I can make two meals with real food, but one has to be with food goo or we won't have enough till we go to the space mall in a couple movements.

"So we are going to the space mall? Can I stay on the ship please?" I asked Shiro longingly.

"Sorry but no. We all need some time away from this castle, that includes you, besides well be getting some things for you that I think you might want to have an impute on."

"No more clothes" I bluntly inform him.

  "No more clothes,” he promises.

 I happily smile at this understanding and begin to eat the food goo.

That one spoon full is all that makes it to my mouth as I quickly swallow the overly sweet slime. I know it has always been that sweet to me; probably some Galra thing. Most vegetables were also really sweet, but this goo was always sickly sweet. Though Hunk said that food was limited so I stared at the goo determidly and took another bite of the nasty stuff. I got through three fourths of it before it was just too much for me now and reached for my drink. I sucked on the bottle quickly to get the over sweet taste out of my mouth and before I know it I was sucking down air. I felt gas accumulating in my stomach and moving up till I let out a loud belch.

“Well, excuse you” Shiro said as he looked at my plate. “Thirsty much?”

I just held up my bottle and asked “More?”

He cocked an eyebrow at me, “More what?”

“More kakara”, I state bluntly, “You know since I can’t go and get it myself since I’m trapped in this high chair”.

“You can also still use your manners.” Shiro chastise.

“Can I have more kakara, please?” I ask him, stressing the please.

“Yes, but you need to finish your food goo.” He said pointing to the little bit I had left.

My stomach rolled at the prospect of consuming more of that to sweet stuff. I shook my dead, “No.” and shoved the plate away from me.

Shiro raised both of his eyebrows a bit. “Then no seconds on the milk.”

 I looked up at him as my eyes grow a bit wide. I was still thirsty and honestly craved more of that stuff. “But I need it. I haven’t had anything else to drink all day!”, I wined.

Lance decided then to chime in, “baby mullet has a point, he hasn’t dranken anything else all day.no one gave him any with breakfast and the bottle Hunk made was spilt all over him.”

Shiro sighed in defeat as I smiled triumphantly, “Just tell me why you don’t want to finish the food goo.”

“I’m full?” I try as an excuse.

“Then you don’t need more kakara,” Shiro states.

“NO!!” I whine as I reach for the empty bottle for some reason.

“Then what’s the real reason?” Shiro asks again.

“It’s too sweet.” I mumble.

Shiro crinkled his brow “One more time?”

I raise my head and voice a bit. “It’s too sweet”.

Every ones looked at me a bit confused.

“How is the food goo sweet?” Pidge asked.

Hunk leaned over and swiped some of the stuff still on my plate. “Tastes the same to me” he states.

“And you normally eat it when you’re your normal age.” Lance adds.

“I know, and it’s always been really sweet to me, but now it’s just too sweet.” I tell them.

Shiro nodded in acceptance at my reason and left to make me more kakara. He must have figured any revelations we came to could be herd in the kitchen.

“Is everything sweet to you?” Pidge asked.

“No. most of the things that people say are supposed to be really sweet, are barely sweet to me. Though things like vegetables, which others say aren’t sweet at all are always super sweet. Though I don’t know why this stuff is so sweet.” I say as I stab what’s left of my food goo with my spoon.

Coran suddenly cleared his throat suddenly, “Maybe I can be a bit of help with that. It is more than likely a Galra trait Keith inherited.” They all looked at him quizzically, while I kinda already figured that was the case. “Galra predominantly consume that of once living animals,” he says with a shiver and a slight turn of disgust, “though tend to find some nutritional value in various plant matter, though very minimal. I believe based on what Hunk has told me about the human diet; a Galra eating plants would be akin to a human eating those things called junk food.”

They continued to look at Coran a bit confused, though that was mostly Lance. “It means fruits and vegetables are like candy to Galra, and apparently I have Galra taste buds. Though I don’t think I need a Galra diet.” I reiterated.

Pidge looked over at me curiously, “Why do you think that?”

I cocked an eyebrow at her, “Because I’m not fat or overly sick from eating something that would be junk food to me.” I state plainly.

“Though I don’t think you need all that green goo anymore.” Shiro stated as he walked back in and placed the bottle back down in front of me and removed the rest of the food goo from my tray.

Hunk looked at the goo in front of him, “I get that plant matter is sweet to him, but why is the green goo so sweet then?”

Allura chimed up at this point, “Oh that is simple. This Green goo is concentrated plant matter, it has ten times the nutrients of various plants that Altean’s need and we found that it was also compatible to a human’s diet.”

“So we have been eating just plants this entire time!!” Lance exclaims

“Duh,” Pidge deadpanned, “That’s why it tastes horrible.”

Shiro retook his seat and looked over at Coran, “is there anything else that Keith can eat?”

Coran tapped his chin in thought, “Well I do believe that the castle still has various things still set to also be compatible for Galra back when…well.. you know.” He said the end bit a tad quickly, “Anyways. I am sure that the food goo dispensary still has a setting that should be a bit more palatable to younger number four”

Hunk nudged his own food goo. “I wonder if it would be more palatable for the rest of us too” he mumbled.

Now that that is figured out I look at the bottle in front of me. I was so focused on getting rid of that taste that I didn’t even think about the fact that I was drinking out of a baby bottle, or something close to it. The top was soft like a baby bottle but had wiggly grooves along the base and a long spout that kind of looked like that of a Sippy cup. I had already drank from it and I still wanted the milk. I sucked it up and took the bottle off the tray and began drinking. Looking around I noticed that no one was noticing me. Though they were all talking about me.

“So even though Keith is back we are still going with the current set up obviously,” Shiro told everyone.

Lance looked up with a sudden thought, “So with myself piloting red, you in black, Allura in blue and Hunk and Pidge the same, and Coran manning the castle, who will watch Keith when we are all either training or ,heaven forbids, a battle?”

Everyone looks down at me. I stop drinking and look up at Shiro questioningly. “I guess you could stay with Coran while we train, and possibly any battle. Though I would rather not think about the latter option right now. I nod in agreement on both counts

Allura clears her throat to draw everyone’s attention, “Though now that we have that all figured out, we can also resume training tomorrow after breakfast.” Her cheerful comment was acknowledged with a bunch of disgruntled groans. I just suck on my bottle. While I’m annoyed that I can’t train like this, I am in no way sad at the missed group trainings.


	11. A Smol grump watches some training

****

In the few short days of being back with the others and being babyfied, everyone has already created a full schedule for me. Lance wakes me up with a change and a begrudging death hug. I then get placed in that stupid high chair and fed now orange food goo or whatever actual good food Hunk creates. The orange stuff is apparently more filled with animal based proteins than plant based protein.  Lance then made the mistake of asking me what I wanted to do and takes me and watch Shiro practice, sometimes he will even drag Lance in too; that is always good for a few giggles.  They go and shower and then we join Pidge in whatever she is doing and or go see Hunk and help him with dinner while Shiro goes and does stuff with Allura. After Lunch I stay with Hunk and do small stuff for dinner, like washing stuff and throwing seasonings on meat and vegetables. It is kind of enjoyable. Though later they try and fail to get me to go down for a nap, most of the time, okay some of the time. When diner is over we get together in the living room and Pidge and Lance try to get me to play with those baby toys. They fail, mostly……  Though today was different.

We had a special group training, well they did. I meanwhile was handed over to Coran and shuffled off into the control deck.

“Okay everyone we have a new gladiator simulation that we’ll run as a group and then individually.” Coran spoke into the mic as the others group together down in the training room. I leaned out of Coran’s hands and onto the console. He left me on one of the plain consoles as he started turning dials and pressing buttons. I leaned closer to the screen to watch them as my hand slipped and landed on a bunch of buttons. Suddenly the training floor lurched at a sever angle causing everyone to tumble to the wall. Coran saw what happened and quickly came back over to me. He picked me back up and turned off the thing that I activated. This caused the floor to suddenly lurch back to normal and launch the current paladins into the air and landed in a pile back on the floor. Groans were heard from the training room and “What the hell Coran?!” form Pidge and Lance. Going back over to the mic he shouted into it apologetically, “Sorry about that everyone! Keith had accidently pushed some buttons when I had my back turned.

“Sorry!” I also shouted into the mic.

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

“I think it would be best if Keith was away from the control console for the time being,” Allura chimed.

“Right, right.” Coran cheerfully agreed. “Young number four will stay safely in my arms. No need to worry.”

“Keith, behavior for Coran,” Shiro adds.

I know he can’t see me from up hear but I just glare at him. Like I would need to be told to behave. I’m not an actual toddler.

Coran sees my reaction and intent on staying silent.  “Oh, he will be no problem Shiro, you all just focus on the training exercise!” he exclaims, “Now this training will focus on how you fight when outnumbered. You’ll start with six and with each new level the combatants with increase.”

As the group got ready Coran pressed a few buttons and flicked some switches then finally pressed a larger blinked gold button. I watched the others start fighting the six unarmed gladiators and easily won. Their team work is great. Maybe even better than when I was with them.  Pidge and hunk quickly took down two of the mechanical opponents. Allura and Lance tag teamed on theirs as well. Shiro took down two by himself. When the metal pieces sunk down into the ground Coran chimed in “Great job Paladins! Since that seemed a bit easy for you, let’s have the seven combatants all be armed with various weapons.” I looked up and Coran seemed to be a bit gleeful at the upcoming sequence. He looked down at me and faltered a bit as he lifted his hand and pulled my hand down with my thumb popping out of my mouth, ‘when had I done that? Heck why did I do that?’ I thought to myself as I heard Coran tell me “none of that now or I’ll grab a colib.”

“You enjoy our pain when training don’t you?” I glare judgingly at him as I try to change the subject.

“Nonsense young number four, I mainly like to see you all excel and needing more challenging opponents. It shows how much you paladins have grown since you came here.”

“They have learned a lot.” I nodded in agreement

“So have you,” Coran added as the next sequence began. They divided up the same way again, long range with short or medium and Shiro helping both or defending them from the extra combatants. I watched as Allura used the bungee cable thing that is similar to Pidge’s wrap around three of the gladiators and lance then took the shot right at their heads. As the robots were released one other comes up to them ready with a staff, but Shiro is suddenly blocking the robot from Lance and Allura and in one swift movement Shiro’s hand is glowing purple and the robots torso is suddenly on the ground and sparking. All of this was interesting but for some reason the flashing gold button just kept drawing my attention. It was just a button. Though the way the gold light seemed to almost shimmer and swirl as it flickered in intensity from bright to dull. It was just waiting to be pressed. Without a second though I leaned forward enraptured by the buttons swirling golden pattern and slammed both my hands on it. almost immediately I heard a chorus of “What the Quiznack!” and “CORAN” shouted from the training deck, as 8 more robots with weapons were suddenly on the training ground along with the three remaining ones.

Coran, meanwhile stares down at me. “I thought you could handle staying quietly in my arms while they trained but I guess I was wrong.” I just looked up at him embarrassed. He then grabbed one of the screens that was the size of a large tablet and detached it from the wall. He then took it and me to the side corner of the room where I didn’t notice there was a play pen set up. He was going to try and put me in the play pen. No way in hell was I going to be put down there. I squirmed out of his grasp and landed on the floor. As I righted myself he scooped me back up and placed me into the damn thing before I made another escape. He placed the screen near me. I watched as he activated this glowing panel above the bars. “This is just to make sure you don’t accidently activate anything else or get into anything you shouldn’t.” he then typed some things into the panel and I felt the play pen hover a bit and the orbs on the top glowed blue. My eyes were watering in frustration. He then placed what looks like a floating orb with a camera lens directly over one of the playpen walls. “And this will let me keep an eye on you too.”

I looked up at him, my face flushed with humiliation.’ He placed me in a fucking playpen and placed a baby camera on me as well!’ Coran sighed and leaned down to me. “Now, now. None of that young number 4. This is just for a bit. It seems that I cannot be keeping an eye on you and the others during their training. This way it will be safer for both you and them.” He patted me on my head, of all things, and left. I wailed as he left. Desperately wanting out and didn’t care how babyish I sounded. “None of that. You will stay there till the training is over” Coran stated.

I just continued with my wailing. I did not want to be in this thing. I don’t like being confined, and I definitely didn’t like being separated from everyone. I never liked being by myself till I was almost 16, and even then I had days were I craved physical touch. But right now the idea of being so far away from the nearest person was saddening. I didn’t want that.

 As I continued with my crying I slowly noticed the screen again and slowly focused more on the others fighting the extra gladiators and quickly overcoming them. The robots were only five in number now. Everyone was now back to back as they all took shots at the various robots that were all swiping at them with swords and short staffs slowly became more focused on them and didn’t even realize my right hand slowly traveling up into my mouth as my wailing diminished.

I had just started sucking on something when it was suddenly wrenched out of my mouth and some soft plastic replaced it. I looked up shocked at Coran leaning down. “I told you none of that or I would get a colib. Thank goodness I kept one up here with the play pen out of habit.” I looked away from him. Still annoyed that he put me in here. Though in doing so my eyes catch on something reflective. I focus on it and see a baby in a bright red onesie and matching socks with a thick diaper bulge. The baby hasa type of pacifier bobbing in their mouth that looks like the red lion’s head. Locking eyes with the baby I stupidly realize it was my reflection. I was the baby. Coran had shoved a pacifier in my mouth and I was still sucking on it. I wanted to spit it out right then, but for some reason the idea of that seemed horrible. The sucking was soothing and calmed me down a lot.

 I looked back at the screen with the other paladins and watched them continue their training. Everything was going well till Hunk took a block to save Pidge but his shield faltered at the last minute and the sword of the attacking gladiator gained momentum and sliced into hunks arms. I watched as the sword was quickly drawn back and blood was gushing out of Hunks arm. Everyone had stared in abject horror. The robots suddenly dropped around them which triggered the others into action. Shiro lurched forward and grabbed Hunk’s shoulder as he slumped backwards and in to Shiro’s arms. I watched as blood flowed onto Shiro and pooled on the ground. The others hurried around them and moved to help Hunk to a healing pod quickly. I looked up for Coran so he could take me too, but he was no were to be see. I looked back down at the screen and saw a flash or orange hair disappear through the door. He had gone down to help and that makes sense.

 He would come back up and get me, then take me to be with the others. I locked eyes with the door and waited.  And waited. He was not coming to get me. He left me. Alone. I looked back at the screen and no one was in the training room. No one. I was all alone. Everyone had left me here. I tried to get out to go to them myself. I leaned against the mesh of the playpen with all my weight but it just bend with my weight. I tried to climb it but when I reached the top I was block by some kind of force field like thing. I was trapped in here. I couldn’t get out of the blasted playpen and no one was here to get me. They forgot about me. They don’t care. Tears started pooling in my eyes and before I fully realized it I was wailing, hoping someone would hear me and get me. No one came.

 

 

Everyone was gathered down in the haling pod room. Hunk was still bleeding all over Shiro as he helped him into the pod suit and tried to press the material they got along the way to stop some of the bleeding. Everyone took a huge sigh of relief when the pod doors slid down and Coran said everything would be okay. They all then did what they normally did after anyone got injured. The gathered the spare cushions that are kept in the healing room and played with the handmade cards till the injured comes out. Hunk was expected to be in there for a couple varga. They played their way through go fish and old maid, and switched to poker. Lance threw his hand down in a huff after another bad hand.

“Oh quit being such a spoil sport” Pidge chastised.

“It’s too hard to bluff you two. At least with Keith-“ Lance’s eyes blew wide as he suddenly looked around franticly “KEITH!”

“What about him?” Pidge asked but quickly realized what Lance meant “Oh shit!”

Shiro got up and hurried over to Coran, who was monitoring the pod, “Coran, where’s Keith?” he asked hastily.

Coran’s eyes blew wide, “Great Quiznake. I left him upstairs in the baby containment area!” I hope he is okay.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Coran, “You left him in the playpen? The playpen I told you wasn’t needed?”

Coran shrunk back a bit, “well Allura and I thought it might be nessicary when things like training and battles came up just in case we couldn’t leave him un supervised.” He tried to explain.

“While that may be so,” Shiro glared at Coran and Allura, “Keith never did well when confined to an area. He would start panicking when he couldn’t get to someone he wanted and would grow more phrantic the longer he was left in there, especial if he was then alone in the room for a while.” He explained. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to make sure my brother is okay.” Shiro pushed Coran aside and hurried out of the pod room.

Lance had gone to get up “I should-“

He was cut off as Pidge yanked him back down “Stay right here till Shiro gets back. I don’t think he will need any help and I doubt Keith will want anyone but Shiro if he really does what Shiro just explained.”

Lance sighed and saw the guilty expressions of Allura and Coran. “You’re probably right.”

“No probably about it.” Pidge said as she laid down four aces

“What they hell!” Lance exclaimed.

 

 

Shiro rushed into the control room. He heard Keith as he approached. Heart wrenching wails had just begun to tapper out into sad mewls and chirps. He quickly rushed in and located the playpen of to the back far away from the control console. Without hesitation he scooped Keith up and held him tight. Keith froze on contact and looked up at Shiro. He still had tears in his eyes, but the mewls and chirps changed from sad to happy instantly as he nuzzled deep into Shiro’s shoulder.

 

 

I was alone. I had been for hours. No one was coming. No one. No one cared about me. Everything became fuzzy as I cried. I couldn’t focus on anything. I was alone. I’m scared. I wanted someone. Anyone. I needed them. I tried desperately calling for anyone. Suddenly I was being touch. It shook me. I wasn’t alone. I felt their warm body press up against me as they held me tight. It felt wonderful. Perfect. I nuzzled deep into them and chirped with happiness. Looking up I see Shiro’s teary eyed face. I felt confusion at the tears but I was just too happy for the touch to really think about it. I was happy it was my brother. I needed him the most. He always feels the best. I nuzzled in deeper and gripped him as tight as I could. I was not gonna be put down any time soon.

 

A few varga later I was finally back with the others, though Lance was mysteriously missing and Hunk was still in the healing pod, though I could see him. Allura and Coran were over in the corner. Coran had a sheepish look and Allura seemed to be comforting him. Pidge told Shiro that he went to get something, but I didn’t like it. He needed to be here too. Everyone needed to be here.  My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach suddenly growling, but I don’t care. I want to stay with my brother.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry” Shiro chuckles down at me. “You ready to eat?”

I didn’t want to say anything either I just wanted to be held. “No.” I manage to say.

“No?” he questions.

“No.” I confirm as I grip him tight.

He tries to pull me backwards and he pulls my hands away from his chest. I suddenly fill with panic as I loose contact, “Nii-san!” I shout as I grab for him again.

Shiro blinks and releases his hold. I lean back in to him nuzzling deeper and gripping tighter. “Nii-san,” I mutter happily as his sent fills my nose.

“I don’t think the little koala will be letting go anytime soon Shiro.” Pidge laughs.

“Think you can get the food then?” he asks.

“Sure. Green goo for us and some of the orange goo for the little koala?” Pidge asked.

I felt him nod, “As well as that milk stuff too.”

“Sure thing” I hear her say as she walks out.

I whine at her leaving. Shiro just rocks me in the makeshift nest and mummers “It’s okay, she’ll be back. We aren’t going to leave you again I promise. I’m so sorry I let that happen Ototo.”

I hear the doors swoosh open and lurch my head in that direction. I look over hoping it was Pidge but instead I see Lance come in with his hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face.

“I got a surprise for baby mullet.” He says cheerfully.

Shiro goes to pull me back so I could see Lance but I wanted none of that. I held tight and wrapped my hands tight around his shirt.

Shiro sighs a bit, “I don’t think he is ready to see that surprise just yet.”

“But I have someone for him to meet. I think he would enjoy the extra company.” Lance told us.

I was a bit curious as to what Lance brought, but I still didn’t want to leave Shiro.

“Lance.” Shiro chastised but I could tell he was amused by what Lance brought.

It sounded like he was raving something right behind me. My interest had been peeked. I loosened my grip just a touch and turned my head around in Lance’s direction. In front of him was a jiggling red lion plushy. It was almost as big as me and seemed soft and squishy. I don’t know why but I really wanted it. I released one of my hands from Shiro and reached for the plushy.

“Red!” I shouted as I reached for her. Lance had a huge grin as he handed her forward. I griped Red tight and curled back into Shiro, dragging her with me. They both chuckled over me. I don’t know why though.

I heard the doors swoosh open again and new it had to be Pidge from how lance greeted her with a shout of “FOOD!”

“It’s just space go Lance. You can chill.” Pidge commented.

Shiro tried to nudge me to turn around and I whined stile holding tight.

“Come on Keith, you need to eat. I know you’re hungry.” He tries to coax

“Not letting go” I say.

“Pidge brought some milk can you at least drink that?” Shiro tried as he held up the bottle. He had leaned it close to me. I wanted it but I couldn’t let go of Shiro. The idea of letting him go filled me with dread. I know it doesn’t make any sense but I just couldn’t. Though I was hungry and the kakara sounded really good. I wanted it, but I also wanted Shiro. As Shiro brought the bottle closer I opened my mouth and latched on to the bottle, but I didn’t release him. I looked up at Shiro. I must look ridiculous. Like a baby being nursed. My cheeks and ears flushed pink as Shiro realized what I was doing and tilted me backwards but let me keep hold of his shirt with red stuffed between. I closed my eyes and continued sucking.

“It’s okay, no one’s judging you”, Shiro reassured.

The milk was warm and everyone was here. I heard Coran comment that Hunk would be getting out shortly. Though it was hard to stay awake. Everything just felt so good and warm. I felt safe. I soon nodded off and I was certain there was still some kakara left in the bottle.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a bit of Japanese in this chapter. Nii-san means big brother, and Ototo means little brother.


	12. A smol grump is babysat by Shiro

A few Varga later and Hunk was out of the healing pods. Shiro accidently lurched me awake as Hunk joined us in the nest. I felt better knowing he was hear now too.

“Hunk!” I exclaimed as I reached for him.

He looked a little surprised that I was reaching for him but moved to take me from Shiro. He quickly settled me into his lap and I immediately looked at his arm. I don’t know why but I had to see for myself that the wound was healed. That he was oaky.  Hunk noticed this. Smiling he told me “Yeah little buddy, see I’m all healed now. No need to worry.”

“Good”, was all I say as I leaned into him more.

I felt him chuckle at that and asked the others. “Why is he so cuddly all of a sudden?”

I heard a hush fall over everyone and saw them all glare a bit at Coran. Shiro spoke first “He had been left in a playpen in the control room for a couple hours. Coran had rushed down to help you and we were all so focused getting you hear that no one thought to grab Keith. He suffers a bit from abandonment issues. Due to some stuff with the various foster homes he was in before my parents adopted him.”

I whined a bit at the current topic. I always hated bring up my childhood and Shiro knows this. ‘Why does he have to tell everyone this? They will only feel pity for me. I don’t want their pity’.

Hunk suddenly picked me up closer to his chest and started rubbing my back. “It’s okay little buddy. We here now. No one here will every leave you like that. Even when you’re back to normal. We are all family now.”

“Yep” I heard Lance say as I felt him ruffle my head.

“You got that right,” Pidge added as she smiled at me.

“You were already my family Ototo.” I heard Shiro tell me.

I felt so happy. I don’t know why but I felt tears start pooling in my eyes. ‘Why am I tearing up? I’m happy not sad’ I thought. With all this emotion building up in me I nuzzled into Hunks warm shoulder. He smelt like cinnamon and sun baked earth. ‘How is that even possible?’ I was just so happy though about what everyone had told me that I felt a very loud rumble erupt from my chest. I was purring again and I wasn’t even thinking of stopping. It all felt so good.

 “Awww” Hunk sounds sweetly, “He purrs too!”

“Yeah we all found out a while ago.” Lance tells him with a grin.

“And you didn’t think to let me know too?” Hunk asks a little sad.

“We forgot?” Pidge tries.

“Eh, whatever, I know now.” Hunks says and moves on. He really is too sweet.

 

The day moved on and so did we. Pidge and Hunk worked on their projects, Lance did whatever he does and I stayed with Shiro. I know according to the schedule they set for me I was supposed to be with Hunk now, but I still cannot handle not being near Shiro at all. As dinner soon approached I was dreading the prospect of the high chair. I had to come up with some way of getting out of it.

I stared at Shiro with tears in my eyes as I lurched around in the highchair. I couldn’t describe it but I still needed to touch him. I felt weak needing this so desperately, but trying to ignore it and tell myself no hurt too much. “Nii-san Kudasai!” I ask as I try to reach him. I know growing up whenever I spoke to him in Japanese he would cave faster than if I spoke English, especially if I called him Nii-san.

Shiro sighed in exasperation, “What do you need Keith?”

“I want out” I tell him.

“We’ve been through this, you are eating your meals in this chair while you’re like this.” He tells me sternly.

Lance looks at me concern when I whined at Shiro. “Why do you want to go to Shiro?” Lane asks.

It takes me a bit to explain it without it sounding childish but I can’t. “I Need the touch.” I say as I fidget in my seat yet again. I see L.ance give Shiro a look

I hear Shiro sigh yet again and I felt bad that I needed so much, but what happened in the control room just felt so bad. I had been so worried about everyone leaving me that I didn’t even realize that my body had started to itch really badly on top of everything and as soon as I came in contact with Shiro I needed so much more of it.

“What if I touched you while you sat in the chair?” he asked. He then moved his human hand over my back as I leaned forward still trying to escape. It felt better. Not completely good, but better than no touch at all. I nod in agreement to Shiro right when Hunk comes out with the food. I look at what he sets before me. There were green noodles in a red sauce and a giant meatball as big as my fist. He then places a bottle next to it like normal. I go to reach for the giant meatball but realize I am about to use my hands to eat spaghetti and meatballs. I quickly switch directions and grab the utensils they gave me. It was harder than it should have been. The noodles kept sliding off the fork and the meatball was hard to cut. Shiro saw my struggle and quickly cuts up my food, but it was still a bit difficult. Everyone was about half way done and I still have a lot left. I was so frustrated at not being able to use the utensils easily and in my anger I threw the fork on the ground and reached into my food with my bare hands. I took fistfuls of the noodles and sauce and shoved it into my mouth messily, but it tasted good. Before I knew it I had an empty plate and was reaching for the bottle, but Shiro when and grabbed my hands.

“Let’s, wipe those messy fingers down before you grab anything else.” He says with a smile as he takes a wet napkin and run it around my hands. He then moves to my face as I whine and try to move out of his way. Soon I was finally able to drink.

“I think someone is going to need a bath tonight”, Lance states.

“No kidding. I can see some of that meat sauce in his hair still.” Pidge pointed out. “Shiro you are going to have fun getting the space kitten a bath.” She said with an evil grin.

 

  I paused as I hear those words. ‘Was I really that messy?’ I looked down at myself. My onesie was covered in sauce I even had some noodles hanging in the collar. ‘How did that get there?’ I hadn’t realized I was eating so messily. I was just so frustrated with the fork and not being able to eat properly.

“You gonna finish your milk Keith?” Shiro asks as he takes my empty plate. I looked at the almost empty bottle and hated how babyish I was acting. I just ate spaghetti with my hands. And I’m freely drinking from a bottle. Heck I even let Shiro give me the bottle earlier. I don’t finish the milk, instead in my anger I fling it to the ground. There is a satisfying thump as it hits the floor and rolls under the table.

“Okay, yeah you’re done.” Shiro says as he unbuckles me and picks me up. He balances me and the dishes he picked up and deposits them in the kitchen while he takes me to the bathroom.

I whine in complaint at the inevitable as he sets me down. He turns to fill up the tub and bring my toiletries closer to the edge. He stops the water once it reaches an inches up and turns back to me. Shiro turns back to me and looks me in the eyes.

“I know you would rather do this yourself, but you and I both know that it probably isn’t best right?” I slowly nod In agreement. I can barely grab my fork, I doubt I could actually clean myself well enough. “Though I will let you do most of it if you want, I will be right by your side though. I don’t need you accidently slipping in the tub. Okay?” again I nod in agreement. He then strips me of my onesie and diaper then places me in the waist high water. He helps me wet my hair and squeezes some of the baby shampoo in my hand as I try and rub in. Though I can tell it’s not good enough. Shiro quickly tales control and I just let him. There is no point. I’m helpless like this. I can’t do anything for myself.

Shiro can see how upset I am about all this and quickly finishes it up. He sets me in front of the mirror and grabs the towel and rubs me dry, going up my body and finishing with my hair. He shimmies the towel across my hair and pulls away reveling a fluffy puff of black hair. I look up at Shiro annoyed. He just smiles down at me and ruffles my hair even more. “Let get you dressed so we can join the others for movie night. I still need to change myself.”

Once I’m in a star patterned blue footed sleeper and Shiro’s in his Black paladin pjs we join the others for the movie which is one of the few Disney downloads that Pidge had on her computer, Monster Inc.

It was an okay movie. I laughed at some of the jokes, which was actually when the toddler in the movie laughed at as well. This led to Lance and the others jokingly calling me Boo. By the end of the movie I was ready for sleep. I was already half asleep when Shiro lifted me up.

“Looks like it’s a change and then off to bed.” Shiro commented as he stood up.

‘I peed myself?’ I thought and fidgeted in Shiro’s hold. Realizing I was indeed wet.

“You need any help?” Lance asks as he stretched out.

Shiro shook his head “No, I think I can handle it.” I sleepily leaned against him, too tired to care really.

 

He laid me down on the changing table. “Let’s get this done quick okay bud?”

I mumble in agreement as he unzipped the star sleeper and pulled the diaper off me.

The sudden cold air was a bit shocking after being wrapped in a constant warmth. But the release of pressure had felt kinda good and I relaxed just a bit more. That is till I hear Shiro yelp in surprise. I look up and see a stream tapering out. I blink as it take me a bit to realize I just peed again. I see the wet spots on Shiro’s shirt and a flush immediately creeps up my face as tears pool in my eyes.

“Oh, Keith. It’s okay I promise.” He says as he tries to pet me instead of picking me up. I wiggle out of the pet and bluntly reach for him. “Hold on bud, let me just get this shirt off, no need to get it on you too. The soon pics me up and the skin on skin contact instantly calms me down.

“Better?” he asks. I nod into his shoulder and he slowly pulls me back. I just can’t believe all that is happening to me. I need to rain in these stupid baby emotions. Everything is getting to be ridiculous with how quick I am to cry over the simplest of things.

Before I know it Shiro has re diapered me and zipped my sleeper back up. “If that face is anything to go by, I think it is time for bed. I just whine in annoyance as he tries to lay me down in my bed. He ends up taking a seat on the bed. “Come on Ototo, you are obviously tired. He begins to pet my hair again and it does feel good now that I’m not so stressed by what happened. Before I know it my eyes are closing and I’m fast asleep.

 


	13. A smol Grump has a terrible nightmare

Alarms blared as the walls around me flashed red. I sprinted down the hall to Red. My armor lightly banging together as I run.  Though as I approach Red’s hanger Shiro is there blocking the door. Arms crossed and looking down on me disapprovingly.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he asks me.

I look at him confused, “To red,” I tell him. “The Galra are attacking”

“You’re not a paladin anymore, just a helpless baby.” He tells me. I look at him incredually. Then I look down at myself and see I’m no longer in my paladin armor, but instead a footed sleeper that looks like the red paladin armor. Shiro leans down to pick me up. “You belong in a playpen, not a battle.” He tells me. He is then placing me in that playpen with a bunch of baby toys like stuffed animals and soft blocks.

“No!” I scream as I reach for him, as he turns to walk away. “I’m a paladin! I’m not a baby! I’m not!”

But he’s gone. I plop down on the ground, but I’m no longer in the playpen. Hunk is in front of me and holding a large bottle of Kakara. I reach for the bottle like I normally do, but it is so big in my hands, and heavy, I couldn’t hold it up. I couldn’t feed myself.

“Oh you poor little thing,” Hunk started to say as he picked me and the bottle up. He put the nipple in my mouth and squeezed the bottle forcing me to start suckling. “You really are just a baby, you can’t even feed yourself.”

I whimper at his words, but unable to stop nursing on the bottle.

Hunk started to bob up and down, “awe, what’s wrong little baby boy? Did you get some air in your little tummy?” he asked in absurd baby talk. He didn’t release the bottle so all I could do was wriggle uncomfortably and whine some more as I stared up at him.

Suddenly Lance was standing behind Hunk. “He may be wet, you should check his diaper.” He then moved Hunk’s hand from my back to my butt and patted the front. “After all he is just a baby, he can’t even control his bladder, let alone tell us when he needs to go.” He then looks down at me, “your dippe is all wet, isn’t it baby boy? We need to go and change, yes we do” he asks rhetorically as he takes me from Hunk and carries me away.

 Though suddenly Pidge is running up to us in full armor. “Come on Lance, we were supposed to be in training half a varga ago!”

“One sec Pidge, I need to drop this little guy off with Coran since he can’t train with us.” Lance said as he held me up a bit.

“Yeah, it’s a shame the little guy can’t do anything productive like training anymore. That was the only thing he was good at and now he is just a helpless baby,” she taunted over me.

‘Why was everyone treating me like this? They knew I wasn’t really a baby! Didn’t they?  They next thing I knew I was being handed over to Coran with Allura standing next to him.

“I can’t believe how cute young humans are!” She had squealed. I whined at the too loud sound.

Coran just placed one of those alien pacifiers in my mouth. “Yes, though it’s a shame it had to happen to this little tyke.”

Allura nodded in agreement, “Yes, there is no way he will ever pilot the red lion now. We must find a new red paladin since he is stuck aging up normally again.”

“Find a new paladin?” I shout “No! No! I’m going to get back to normal, the blades are finding a way to fix me. Ulaz said he would!” tears started welling up in my eyes. I hated how everyone was talking down to me or over me like I couldn’t understand them. I can, I’m 19 not 2. I’m not 2. I’m not! I start crying and tears streak down my face. I blink them out of my eyes.

Suddenly I’m back in my room. The red plushy is in my arms and the front paw is in my mouth. I released the now saliva coated paw and looked around. I did not feel right. I don’t want to be alone. I want Shiro. But he isn’t here. I quickly grabbed Red by the clean paw and drag her with me. I needed to get to Shiro. I sprint to his bedroom down the hall, and rush in as the automated door slides open. At the sound Shiro lurches’ forward and blearily looks at me.

“Keith?” he asks tiredly, “Is everything okay?” I shake my head no quickly eyes still holding back more tears. Shiro suddenly wakes up enough to see the tears, “What’s wrong?” he asks worriedly.

“Nightmare,” I manage to squeak out.

Shiro pulls the blanket away from him and beckons me over to the bed, “Come on then, hop in. It will be just like when we were little. Nii-san will protect you from the nightmare monsters. I’ll always be there for you Keith.” I climb up onto the bed, but I don’t lay down right away, I stare at him as a stew on the nightmare, ‘does he really think of me like that? I know it was just a nightmare, but still…’ Shiro had laid back down when I had climbed up, but he now cracks on of his eyes open lazily. He lifts his human hand and with his pointer finger jabs me lightly in the forehead. “Quit thinking so loudly and go to sleep.”

I fidget a bit and hold red tight, “you… you know I’m still me right?” Shiro cracked his eyes back open and looked at him worriedly, “That I’m not really a baby. That I still think like a 19 year old.” I reiterate.

Shiro sat up and looked me in the eyes. “Keith, we all know that.”

“Though I’m not completely… I’ve done baby things without even realizing it….. I’m losing myself.” Tears welled up in my eyes as I say these things. I curl up into Shiro as he slowly rubbed my back.

“It’s okay Keith, it’s okay. We will all be here for you. However you need us.”

I let out a small chuff of understanding, and Shiro seemed to know what I meant by the Galra sound.

“Come on Ototo. Let’s see if we can get a few more varga sleep.” He lays back down and I nestle on top of his chest. He pulls his blanket over the both of us and I fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

 

 


	14. A small grumpy child visits the space mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Mall Adventure with a baby Keith this time. Thankfully it is not as hectic as the last trip.

“No” I say stubbornly as I stare at that blasted thing before me.

I felt a sense of daja vu with all this. We are headed to the space mall, because we are apparently running low on supplies for me, and that means all of us must go, or at least I do. But they don’t think it is safe enough for them to carry me when we travel, like they do almost every time I have to go to a different room. No I need to be “safe” in the high-tec alien stroller.

“I’m not going in that thing.” I tell them, just to clarify my point.

“Keith” Shiro chastises me.

“I’m not”, I tell him again as I look up at him from the floor. “I would rather be carried the entire time then put in that thing.”

“Well, tough cookies.” Lance tells me as he picks me up and deftly puts my struggling toddler butt in the alien stroller. With the click of the lock my fate had been sealed. “We need to be able to have most of our arms free to carry everything we are getting, and everyone will be dividing to conquer the shopping list. 

Pidge sits across from me, “it’s not that bad, really Keith.” She tries to comfort, “It’s just like any of the chairs we sit in.” she then goes to strap herself into the pod chair. I huff in annoyance at her point, and glance to the right at the others. Everyone else is already in the pod. Coran is staying behind this time while Pidge and Allura are going to be shopping for ‘girl things’ whatever that entails. Hunk had said he was going to find some more food stuff for everyone and mentioned visiting someone. Meanwhile I’ll be with Shiro and Lance getting the others stuff I now need.

Though before we took off Coran came in and almost shouted “Before you leave, I just thought of something!”

I looked across from me and saw Shiro leaning against the wall, his face mirroring the same annoyance on mine.

“What is it Coran?” He said patently,

Coran looked over at me as I crossed my arms, still frustrated at being manhandled into a stroller, “Well, I just thought that even with Keith’s status as a Katill, it would still lead to questions on how he is acting so mature for his age. From what I remember even Galra/Altean Katill were still much like infants at two decaphebes old, and Alteans can mature rather quickly!”

“What are you trying to say, Coran?” Hunk asked confused.

Pidge cocked an annoying smirk, “I believe Coran wants Keith to act like a toddler because his speech and actions would raise too many questions.” Her voice was full of amusement.

Shiro cocked his head in thought and looked over at me… ‘He looked like he was actually contemplating this! What the frick!’

“No! No way in Hell will I willingly act like a baby!” I yelled.

“Hey, I didn’t say baby” Pidge said gleefully.

“I think Coran may have something there thought, Keith.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

Shiro walked over and squatted in front of me, “Look, I know you don’t like it, at all, but people may ask questions we can’t answer. So please? Just while we are in public?”

“No freaking way,” I huff.

Coran suddenly leaned in behind Shiro. “If I may, I believe I may have something that will help.” He then pulled out that thing.  Before I could react he slips the damn thing past my lips. I don’t know if he coated it in something or what, but it felt good in my mouth and didn’t taste bad, I seemingly instinctively began sucking on it. I wanted to spit it at him but the idea of not having it, again, didn’t feel nice. I settled for a glare at Coran and a grumble in annoyance as I leaned back into the seat sucking on the red lion pacifier. Coran simply smiled in amusement and tucked my red blanket around me. “There! I know the ship and swap moon can get quit chilly for young ones.” He then stood and turned back to Shiro, “Galra kits tend to have an innate sucking reflex and will do so until the object is removed. Most Halflings inherit this reflex too.” He then turns to leave the pod and shots, “May all of you have a safe journey!” Shiro smiled at me as he moved to stand a ruffled my hair. I just glared back at him as I continued to suck on the damn pacifier with the red lion head…

Before I know it Shiro is docking the pod at the space mall and everyone is heading out with Lance pushing the stroller. I huffed in annoyance and leaned back. I watched all the various aliens walking past. Everything was so diverse in space. So many different cultures and people. Everything was so colorful, from how they looked to what they wore. It was all so interesting. In my musing I didn’t realize everyone had parted and the three of us had gone into a store. From what little I could see outside the stroller, there was racks upon racks of bright, babyish clothing lining the walls, all ranging in different sizes. Soon neon green skin in a pale pink apron like uniform filled my view, quickly replace by an eight solid black eyes, with a human like pointed nose and thin lips stretched into an overly cheerful, but sincere smile with gleaming sharp teeth. I squeaked in surprise. And was pretty certain that I may have just peed myself, stupid baby bladder.

“Aweee! Who is this cutie?” the creature squealed. I tried to lean as far back as I could from the creature and pulled the red blanket over my head. “Awe, a shy one. That’s okay little one.” She then disappeared from my view and I believe started talking with Lance and Shiro since I can’t actually see what is going on in this thing.

“Welcome the youngling emporium!” the creature said overly cheerful, “What can I help you find?”

“We just need to replenish some supplies,” Shiro stated quickly.

“Of course, we have everything organized by species. Just let me know and I’ll point you in the right direction.”

“A…Galra, well he’s half Galra, and also half human…” Shiro manages to say.

The body in front of me began to jump a bit. “Oh human?! Like the Voltron Paladins!” she squealed again.

‘Thanks a lot Shiro.’ I think.

“We just got a new Voltron line in! We have all the paladin and lion paraphernalia in anything you could need!”

Lance decides to speak up then, “Really?!” he asks excitedly.

Before the giddy green shopkeeper could say anything else. Shiro jumps in “We’ll keep that in mind, but for now the Galra section? We have to meet up with some friends in a few varga.”

“Oh, sure thing, right this way!” she happily lead them down a few ails and taking a few sharp turns before standing in a large section dect out in mostly purples but with a spattering of other colors. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” She recited giddily.

I hear Shiro quickly say, “No I think that is all. Thank you for your help.” I then see her turn and head back to what I think is the direction of the front. Soon Shiro is squatting down in front of me, “Sorry about that Keith. You want to come out and help us pick out some things? It’s all in Galra and Lance and I still don’t know that much. You were learning it with the Blade right?”

I nod in confirmation as I pull the blanket away so Shiro can unbuckle me. He lifts me up into his arms and I can better see the Galra section. It is actually two large areas with two separate signs hanging over it. There are other Galra and non Galra adults in both section, most caring young kits somewhere on their body.  Shiro then removes the Altean pacifier with an audible pop form my mouth.

“Now which section do we need? They look almost the same?” Lance thinks aloud.

Before I can tell him which section I need a large Galran woman comes up to us and looks down at me.

“Is he a half-bred?” she questions as she sniffs the air,

“Ah… yes?” Shiro hesitantly answers.

“Katill or Thatill?” She questions.

I look up at both of them and see confusion on both their faces. ‘I thought I told them I was a Katill at some point and I know Coran just mentioned it before we left?’ I thought to myself.

I decide to help them out so that we can quickly get out of this place. I look up at the Galra lady and clearly tell her, “Katill” she blinks in surprise, obviously not expecting me to be able to even speak yet. ‘great…looks like Coran had been right’

“So it would seem” she said with a smile. “you are quit smart for one so young.” She then points at the area off to the right, “That is the Katill area, the items in this section are more adjustable and able to grow with kits more quickly than Thatill kits. She then turns and heads in that direction herself. I can see a black carrier strapped to her back with a mop on purple black hair peeking out.

“Well I guess that’s our answer then.” Shiro said with a grin as we basically follow the Galra.

We quickly find the same products that the Blade had brought with me, and found out that they were mostly the high quality materials. With the limited Gac that Allura and Coran had given us Shiro and Lance ended up choosing some things that weren’t as expensive. Eventually we wound our way into the clothes and toys sections. Shiro and Lance stood right in front of the Voltron stuff. They even had some non-clothes items there as well, like bibs, pacifiers and bottles. I begrudgingly watched as Lance and Shiro actually added some of that stuff into the cart Lance had been pushing. They put a set of 6 bibs, one with each lion in some type of position and one with voltron flashing the sword and shield. Shiro added two bottle, one with the red lion and one with the black, Lance tried to slip in Blue but Shiro told him two was enough. Shiro then put me down to better reach some high up t-shirts and onesies.

 ‘So much for no clothes’ I think to myself. I look around to gather my bearings and see the toy isle across from us. The shelves closet to me were lined with shiny flashing gadgets. Some children had started pushing some and the toys were making loud noises. It seemed really fun. ‘Why would baby toys be fun?’ I questioned myself. They kept drawing my attention though, and before I could really think about it the many toys were before me and I started jamming my hands on some of the flashing buttons as loud sounds erupted from each button and flashed a picture of some type of creature. ‘I guess it is some kind of animal education game’ I ponder. I look behind me at Shiro and Lance, they seemed to be arguing over getting a certain outfit. They haven’t even noticed I was gone. I guess I can play with some of these toys since they won’t see me playing with them…

I looked at the other toys next to me and there was a spinning pinwheel like toy. I flicked the pinwheel and bubbles suddenly erupted from it with a sharp whistling sound. I was a bit surprised that I actually giggled at it. I spun it again and watched the bubbles float up. My eyes quickly landed on a large stuff toy high above me. It was a purple hippo! ‘How did a stuffed earth animal wind up in a Galra kit toy aisle?’ I didn’t know but I did know I had to have him. I stood up and reach but he was still out of my reach. I placed my hand on the railing and pushed myself up. ‘Almost there!’ I though at I climbed another railing. Just as my fingers brushed his round ears a pair of clawed arms reached under me and pulled me away. I yelped in shock, and exclaimed “Hippo!” still trying to reach for the toy.

“So this was what you were wanting?” the Galra holding me said. She moved one of her hand and then grabbed the hippo from the shelf, handing it to me. I grasped it tight. I then reached for the pinwheel toy that I had been playing with too. I don’t know why but I wanted it. It was fun…

“You sure do know what you want little one.” She lifted it up as well and began looking around. I realized it was the Galra from earlier. I knew then I needed to get back to Shiro, this wasn’t wright. I started wiggling out of her grasp but she just held on tighter. As I was about to unsheathe my claws she adjusted me and said, “Now hold on, I’m not going to take you from your pack. We are just going to go find those two men you were with. That’s all.”

I didn’t like it still, I shouted “Shiro!” and saw him and Lance turn their head in my direction.

“Keith!” he then rushes over to me and takes me from the Galra woman, “What are you doing all the way over here, little brother.” I don’t answer him, just nuzzle in closer.

The Galra lady decides to answer for me, “Why every young kit does, to play with the toys.” Shiro then seems to take in his surroundings and sees both the stuffed animal in my hands and the toy the Galra lady was holding.

He huffs in amusement. “Well, I guess we can add these to the cart, but if you walk off again you’re going to be staying in the stroller.”

“Nooo!” I whine.

I see the Galra lady quirk her head in confusion, “why not just strap him to your body if you’re worried about him wondering off, instead of putting him so far away from you?” she asks. “It is usually much more calming to the kit, no matter what his other species is.” she adds, “there are actually many great slings over by the clothes section; there is also a changing area right next to it. You might need to change him”. My face flushes with embarrassment as I had completely forgotten about peeing myself.

 

Shiro seemed to take that information in as he nodded, “We will consider that, thank you.” he then grabbed the pinwheel toy and noticing the type of toy it was he grabbed a few others like it. There were some with bright colors and some with flashing lights but all were shiny and moved in some way; they actually looked kinda fun too… He had Lance load them into the cart and held me as he pushed the empty stroller with his metal hand.

 He quickly made it over to the changing area and froze as the three of us saw the changing station as we widened our eye in shock. It was all open. There were a few rows of open tables with cushioned tops and a few other adults with infants and toddlers placed on top. I could just tell that Shiro and Lance looked at the tables and then at me. I whined in frustration and curled into Shiro. He just rubbed my back and held me close.

“Sorry bud, but we need to get you out of that thing; I don’t think you want a rash do you?” Shiro tries to rationalize.

I slink in his arms in defeat. He had a point. A rash would hurt far more than a few horrendous minuets of a public changing. The people around us think I’m an actual toddler anyways.

I grip my hippo tight as Shiro laid me down on the mat. I watched as Lance pulled down my grey elastic pants and started undoing the diaper. I could see other shoppers walking around and felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I childishly held Hippo tightly over my face to hide myself from everyone else. I felt safer not being able to see the strangers but still feel those that are family.

Before I know it I’m hearing “Almost done Keith, just need to close this.. one.. tab!” Lance exclaims happily as he pulls my pants back up and moves to stand me up. “There we go!” Lance added overly cheerful. I dropped Hippo and gave him a deadpan look. “Sorry”, he sad bashfully. Shiro meanwhile chuckled and took me from Lance.

We did take a detour to the sling section and picked up a few, on bright purple that has me facing out or in and a blue one that would act more like a hammock. We were just wrapping up at the checkout, the loud attendant was still there. I glanced over her shoulder and saw something just as nice as the stuffed hippo. It was a large black lion stuffed animal. I kinda wanted it to go with red, and Shiro did want me pretending to act like a toddler, and what’s more toddler like then throwing a fit for a toy? ‘payback time!’

“Black!” I suddenly wail as a reach out of Shiro’s arms for the stuffed black lion just beyond the ladies desk.

She turns to look at what I’m reaching for. “Oh, the black lion plush. That is a popular one, this is our last one.” She turns to Shiro, “Shall I add it to your cart?” she asks eagerly.

Shiro looks at the lion and then the rest of the cart. I think I might have had him with it till the lady then told him the price, “It’s only 500 gac.”

That statement caused both Lance and Shiro to balk at the price. Even I had to admit that it was rather expensive. Though revenge is revenge. I think to myself as is hide my grin behind Hippo.

I reach for the black lion again, “Black!!” I whine even more incessantly. I look up at the sales lady pleadingly. She caves within seconds and hands me the overly priced stuffed animal.

I squeeze him tight. He is so much softer than Hippo but not as soft as Red. I realized now, though, that I really did want Black.

Lance comes up next to me and reaches for my new stuffed animal “come on Keith, we got you enough stuff today.” He tries.

“No!! I want Black too,” I say loudly as I hold on tight.

“But you’re getting the hippo already” Lance tries. I take a quick glance at Shiro. He is just smiling at me exasperatedly. He knows what I’m doing. And he is allowing it…great…

I turn back to Lance and keep up with the half charade.

“NO! Hippo and Black.” I state.

“But we don’t have enough money for all the stuff we need and the black lion plushy” Lance pleads

“Want black too” I repeat abstinently.

By now I can hear a small line forming behind us and it seems they are getting a bit frustrated with all this. It is starting to embarrass Shiro now too. ‘Good’ I think.

Lance reaches down for the plushy, “Come on Keith we don’t have time for this.” He then grabs holds of Black’s head and tries to pull him out. I just squeeze both him and Hippo tight.

“No! Get rid of some clothes.” I whine with teary eyes. The tears were mostly for show, I had learned that Shiro caved instantly when I started crying as a child, though also… the prospect of not having black was kinda sad.

Lance looked up at Shiro who I felt shrug in response. Lance sighed heavily and complained in Spanish “Malcriado.

I didn’t know what he said, but I know it was an insult. I looked down and suddenly realized the red lion pacifier was clipped to the red t shirt I was wearing. I grinned a little as I unclipped it and chucked it at his head. Surprisingly it hit dead center. Lance yelped from the shock and clutch the back of his head. Meanwhile I felt Shiro chuckle lightly as he paid the lady. Lance turned around and glared at me.

“Lance let it go,” Shiro demanded as he started walking with most of the bags. Lance picked up the pacifier and rummaged around in one of the bags. Before I even realized it I had a different one in my mouth and he clipped it onto my shirt as well.

With a cocky grin he told me “This one is even toddler proof”

“Lance.” Shiro chastised.

“What? He threw one at me. I told you he would do that!”

“You may have, but please don’t talk to him like that.”

Lance huffed in annoyance, though he glanced at me. I knew I was beet red with embarrassment on what he said. I really would get stuck on things that were toddler proofed now… And thanks to these stupid baby emotions I started to feel tears welling up in the corner of my eyes as I unwillingly sucked on the stupid pacifier.

“Frick.” Lance exclaimed as he looked at me. “I didn’t mean it Keith. That was wrong of me. I’m sorry…” he then pulled the new pacifier out of my mouth and let it dangle from the shirt. I looked down at it and saw that it had an image of a standing voltron on it. I then looked back up at him and reached out. He took me from Shiro and I buried myself in a hug.

“You were being a jerk, but I forgive you.”

“Thanks Keith.” He whispered, so low I could barely hear it.

He handed me back to Shiro when I heard a shout, “Hey guys!” I turned in the direction of the shout and saw Allura and Pidge walking up to us. They were carrying a large amount of bags; it looked like their shopping spree went well.

“Did you find everything you needed?” Allura asked as they grew closer to us.

Shiro nodded in confirmation, “Yeah we managed everything okay”

“Did you know there is Voltron merch now?” Lance exclaimed joyfully.

“Oh no, you didn’t get a bunch of unnecessary voltron baby stuff for Keith did you?” Pidge asked.

She was my favorite now. I nodded yes for the two of them, I saw what was in that cart. “They kept arguing between Red, Black and Blue stuff.” I told the girls as the two in question cringed guiltily.

Shiro adjusted me in his arms, “That’s not completely true. We got some stuff with Voltron on it too.” Allura, unsuccessfully, tried to hide a smile of amusement while Pidge just rolled her eyes.

“Anyways,” Pidge changed topics, “I think we are due to meet up with Hunk in the food court.

It would seem Pidge was correct. Hunk was waiting just outside the food court waving all of us over.

“Hey guys!” he exclaimed. “Were you guys able to find everything?”

“Yep!” Pidge nodded eagerly along with Allura.

“We found more than enough stuff!” Lance added.

“Annoyingly” I grumble.

Shiro looked down at me, “It’s not all bad and you got those things you wanted so badly.” He chastises, then turns to Hunk, “So where are we going to eat?”

Hunk shrugged, “It’s really up to you,” he then looked at me and smiled, “except for you little man. I know somewhere I think you will like. You want to come with me?”

“Where is this place?” I ask.

“Just over there,” Hunk says pointing behind him to a booth called Verpit Sal’s, “I remember reading in one of the articles the blades sent over saying how most Galrans prefer the taste of Galran food even when they never had it before.”

“I…,” he wasn’t wrong… I actually kinda missed some of the food at the base. “That sounds kinda good.” I comment. I then look around and see how crowded this area was. I don’t think I would be able to see Hunk let alone follow him if I was to walk; so I looked to Hunks empty hands and reached towards him.

A happy gleam shone in his eyes as he quickly accepted me from Shiro. I soon found myself in front of a burly Galra man in a white apron splattered with various substances. He was so big and kinda intimidating. I instinctively curled into Hunk and hid my face behind Hippo.

“AH! Hunk! You finally coming back to cook for me!” he exclaimed

“No, Sal. We’ve been through this, I’m the yellow paladin. I have a universe to save.” Hunk kindly informed the Galra, Sal.

‘So hunk knew him? I guess he can’t be too bad.’

“Humf,” he grunted as he crossed his arms, “So if you aren’t here to cook, why are ya here.”

Hunk lifted me a bit to draw Sal’s attention to me.” I figured my little buddy here would like some fine Galra cuisine.”

“Oh, he a half breed? Seems kinda small to be away from his Sara. Looks like he would still be only drinking Kakara too”.

‘He talks so loud,’ I think as I curl into Hunk to hide from him a bit. He seems fine with just talking over me, obviously thinking I’m younger than I actually am. Hunk noticed it to and just talked for me.

“He’s a Katill and is actually eating actual food along with the Kakara too. So what do you think? Got anything this little one might like?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, I have a few Katill kits myself. They are only 5 decaphebes old and already mainly eating solid food already. I have a few recipes I think he might enjoy too.” Sal agreed and began riffling through some papers. Before we knew it, Sal was handing over a tray of sweet smelling foods and a small file of papers. “Hope the little one enjoys the food!” he cheerfully wished as he waved to me like an adult would a child. He talked quitter then so I decided to humor him and hesitantly waved back. 

Hunk smiled as he slid me to one arm and grabbed the tray with our food in the other.

As we return to the table I see that someone found a booster seat for me that they placed next to Shiro. In one swift motion I was buckled in the seat with my food in front of me, a bottle of Kakara was suddenly next to it and Shiro was attaching something to my neck before I could even realize it.

I looked down and saw a bib with an image of the red lion batting at a ball of yarn. I glared at Lance since I knew he was the one to pick it out.

“Don’t give me that look,” he tried to chastise as he pulled out some baby utensils I hadn’t seen them buy. “Here, these may be easier for you to use.” I gently take them from him. The fork was easier to hold in my hand. He then slid Hippo and Black from my grasp as Lance scooted me close to the table.

I twisted my face in annoyance, “Give them back!!” I yelled as I reached for my stuffed animals.

Shiro placed them on the other side of my tray, just out of my reach. “You can get them back when you finish your food, you don’t want to get them all dirty so quickly do you?” I shake my head no and looked down at my food.

The plate had slice of purple meat in a thick dark red sauce. I eagerly stab some of the sliced purple meat and managed to get it all in my mouth without a mess. It was actually really good! Before I knew it my plate was empty and Shiro was whipping my face.

“Well, I guess you enjoyed that huh?” he asked as he whipped. I just nodded in agreement and reached back to my stuffed animals. Though they were still out of my reach.

Hunk, who was across from me. Took pity on me and nudged, my stuffed animals closer. I smiled at him and held my prizes tight. I nuzzled into them happily. I hear multiple awes from the team and feel a cold metal and warm human hands wrap around my waist as Shiro lifts me up, " Come on Keith, I think it is time we all get back to the castle.

He moves to put me in the stroller, but I just whine in annoyance. I don’t care how annoying it is to be carried all the time, it is better than the carrier.

I hear Shiro give an exasperated sigh, “If I hold you till we are back to the ship will you let me easily put you in the carrier for the flight back?” I begrudgingly comply as he placed the bags in the stroller turned me around and over his left shoulder; sandwiching Hippo and Black between me and Shiro.

The trip back to the ship was much longer, and with a warm full stomach and the steady rhythm of Shiro’s heartbeat, I started to slowly get more and more drained of energy. I didn’t even realize that it was starting to be too much to even keep my eyes open until I couldn’t keep them open any longer and fell asleep in Shiro’s arms.


	15. A smoll grumpy child escapes, sorta…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes an escape and the team worries

 

It has been almost over a week since I was turned into a baby. And it has been a living hell ever since. I can do anything! Or I should say that I’m not allowed to do anything. Since they have someone watching me 24/7 anytime I move out of their line of sight they ask me what I’m doing. None of it is fun.

I was currently being forced to walk with Lance since I didn’t want to be carried and I had to be with him. I squeezed Red closer to me as I ran to keep up with Lance’s long stride. I pulled his pants leg to both get his attention and get him to slow down; my legs were too tiny to keep up with him now. I wish I could go see the real Red…

“Lance?...” I ask, dragging out his name, “Can we… can we go see Red instead?”

Lance shook his head, “We don’t have much time, I need to be in a meeting with Shiro and Allura right now, Pidge is busy on very delicate equipment, and Hunk is working on something in the kitchen. So you get to help Coran with maintenance today.”

“Why can can’t Coran take me to see Red then? What’s the worst thing I could do in the hanger? Try and fly her?” I complained

Lance smiled and shook his head in amusement, “You’ll find a way, you vengeful, little midget.”

I tugged harder on his leg, “Lance C’mon!” I whine.

Lance looked down at me, “Maybe another time gatito”

I just huffed in annoyance. ‘Why can’t I see Red now? I normally see her as soon as I get on the castleship. And because of this stupid baby body, none of the others will leave me on my own, and no one apparently has the time to take me to go see her. I brooded in frustration.  We stopped in the middle of a fork in the hall.

Lance stood in thought as he mused out loud, “Which way was it to the med bay anyway?”

I huffed in amusement, “you should know that way, you’ve been there enough, though, on second thought, you have been mostly been unconscious during those times.” I said with a cocky smirk.

“Hey!” Lance complains as he shakes my grip loose from his leg, “You little snot! You in there almost as much as I am!” he then turns back to his internal debate. I look around in annoyance and boredom. Though I spotted a small grate a few inches of the ground. I investigate it and see that it can be easily separated from the wall. A wide grin spreads on my face as I think gleefully, ‘guess I can see Red today anyway!”

I glance back at Lance who is still deeply lost in thought, and quietly pry the grate from the vent. Slowly, crawling in I replace the vent cover and begin making my way in the direction of the lions’ hangers. ‘Finally!’ I think as I crawl to Red.

It is a bit tuff, I had to go down some vertical drops and some areas are a tight squeeze but I am making good grown. It took me a while but as I get closer to were I think the hangers are I hear something. Turning to my right I look through the nearest grate that the voices are coming from. I can see two pairs of feet, Lance and Pidge.

“Holy crow, Pidge! I lost Keith! I looked away for a few minutes as I tried to figure out where we were and turned back around and he’s gone!!” Lance shouted. “Shiro is going to kill me! I’m so dead when I have to tell him I lost him..”

Pidge seemed less worried about me though, “Keith’s still a grown man in the head Lance, it’s fine.”

“HE CHOKED ON A SPACE CHEERIO THIS MORNING, PIDGE!!” Lance shouted worriedly.

 ‘I had forgotten about that…. Damn cheerios…’ I thought annoyed. I then heard sounds of Lance crying, ‘I never thought he would actually cry because of this..’ I thought. ‘maybe I should come out… but then I definitely wouldn't be able to see Red anytime soon… I got to keep going.’

“Ew! Don’t cry on me!! Fine! I’ll help you look for Keith!” I heard Pidge shout.

‘Quiznack! Now they will find me for sure.

“Let’s retrace your steps and see where he might have gone.” She tells Lance as they walk off.

I hurry down the vent once its safe again and with a couple more turns and one more slight incline I think I’m close. I find the nearest grate and look out. The floors looked like those of the hangers and I could see large equipment on the floor as well as no feet. I slowly unhinged the grate and crawl out. I dusted myself off as I stood and looked around. My eyes lock on a giant metal paw and look up and up. Red is sitting before me. I grin ecstatically as I rush to her giant paw and hug her.

“Red!” I shout as I nuzzle the warm metal. I hear the whirring of gears as she moves. When I look up I see her head laying down and looking at me. I sit down in front of the paw with my little red in my lap.

_“Cub, is that you?”_

“Yeah, I got turned into a baby by the Galra. I’m still me though, just really tiny now. I can’t fly you like this now though.” I explain quietly.

 _“That’s okay my cub. You will always be mine no matter if you pilot me or not.”_  She tells me as she lightly taps me with her nose. She still manages to push me over as I land on my back. I giggle a bit, it was kinda funny. I sat back up and help up little Red to show Red.

“Lance made her for me. She looks just like you!”

Read laughed mentally _“That it does cub that it does. The blue cub is kind. He pilots well, but is not as much fun as you are.”_

Happiness built up as I purred contently at the comment. A small yawn broke up the purring.

_“You are tired, young one. Your smaller body gets tired faster. Maybe you should sleep. I’ll watch over you.”_

She played her head down next to me as I cuddled up to her and nuzzled into my little Red. I slowly started to drift off in Red’s warmth.

 

I was suddenly jolted awake by someone shaking me and shouting. “Keith, wake up.”

I groan in frustration as I try to curl up and go back asleep but whoever it is wouldn’t let me. I uncurl myself and glare at whoever it is. It’s Shiro. He is giving me the disappointed angry glare. Guilt fills me as I look away from him.

“Sorry Nii-san,” I try.

“Yeah, not happening little bro. you scared the crap out of all of us. We’ve been looking for you all afternoon. You’re in big trouble mister.” He then picks me up and carries me away. I wave goodbye to Red as we leave.

He walks without a word through the hallways. Worry fills me on what he may do. He and the Shiroganes never believed in spanking so I know he would never do that, but there are worse things…

We wind up back in my room and into my bathroom. I realize what he is doing as he quickly lays me down and changes me. I didn’t even realize I was wet. I apparently had been in a dirty diaper for a while because as he wipes it starts to sting. I let out a whimper of pain as I try to wiggle away from it. Shiro finally says something in the reply. “Maybe this will help you remember not to run away from us.” He stayed silent after that as he rubbed cream into the rash and that soothed the pain a bit, but it still hurt as he tapped up the diaper and placed his hands right where the rash had formed. Tears form in my eyes as all the guilt begins to accumulate. I didn't realize how long I was gone for till I realized the uncomfortable feeling disappeared again. I nuzzle into Shiro hoping for some type of comfort but get nothing. I let out a small whine in complaint.

“That’s not going to work Keith. I'm very disappointed in you right now. You going into time out till dinner is ready in 10 min and then you’ll apologize to Lance and everyone.”

I look up at him in slight shock, “Time out?! Really Shiro?!”

“If you’re going to act like an immature child, you're going to be treated like one.” is all he said as he returned to walking in silence.

He soon placed me in something and I felt buckles strapping me in. Timeout was apparently in the stroller. He pushes me over to the couch in the lounge and then pulls Red away from me. “Time out means no toys either,” he said in response to my sudden whine of complaint. “You’ll get her back in 10 minutes.”

He then sat across from me, placed Red off to his right and pulled out his tablet. He fiddled with it a bit and turned it around. I saw that he pulled up a timer and placed it in front of Red as he started it. He still had that look of disappointment as he pulled out another tablet and began working on something.

I started fidgeting by the end of the first minute. I never liked sitting still and I already started to feel bad about leaving Lance when I was still in the air vents. ‘I had just wanted to see Red though! I missed her so much. They can see their lions whenever they want still but just because I was now stuck in this baby body I had to wait for someone to be able to take me. It wasn’t fair!’ Tears started welling up in my eyes in frustration by the end of the second minute.  ‘This was taking forever! I just want out.’ I strain and push myself away from the seat but the straps just force me back down. This paced more pressure on the diaper rash. The pain shocked me and unleashed the tears that were pooling in my eyes. ‘I hate the diaper rash. I hate not being able to be alone. I hate not being able to do what I want. I hate that I disappointed Shiro. I even hate that I made Lance and everyone worry. I just want to be back to normal!’ I sit there crying and thrashing in the seat for who knows how long. ‘I don’t care. Everything hurts now.’ The uncomfortable feeling had come back and was quickly grown to an itch and I hated it. ‘I’m sorry I ran away from Lance.’

I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn’t realize I began voicing my thoughts aloud till Shiro came over and unbuckled me. And started soothing me and calming me down.

“I know, I know Keith.” He whispered, “It’s okay now, you're forgiven, you were so good for the time out. It’s okay, it’s over now.” He pressed something soft towards me, I grip it tight and see through my tears that it’s Red. I nuzzle into her soft fur and lean into Shiro, happy with the touch. He sat back down with me in his lap. My crying soon tapers off and I’m just sniffling.

He pulls me away from him only slightly and looks down at me, “Now, you want to tell me why you decided to leave Lance when he said you couldn’t go see Red today?”I shrank into my stuffed version of Red, mumbling my response into her fur. “Wanna try that again Keith?”

I moved my head away from hers as I repeated, “I really wanted to see Red. And I was tired of everyone being around me. I wanted to be alone for a bit.”

Shiro listened to my response and chose his words carefully, “you’re always with one of us for a reason, do you understand that reason?”

I nod slowly, “Because of the familiar touch. Like this I can die without touch for a couple of days.” I tell him quietly. “But I wasn’t gone a couple days, only…”

“7 hours. You were gone for seven hours.” Shiro clarifies.

I gaze up at him in shock. I didn’t realize it had been that long. It didn’t feel that long at all…

“We were all worried sick about you the entire time. Allura and I canceled the meeting we had with the Olkari to help look for you.”

I curled back into Red, “I’m sorry you had to cancel the meeting because of me…”

“Thank you, but that’s not what I’m upset about Keith. I’m upset that you purposely walked away from Lance knowing how dangerous being away from family is for you,” he said that so softly and full of worry. I soon felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

My bottom lip trembles as the tears begin to fall again, “I’m sorry.”

“I know bud, I know.” He says as he gently rubs my back. I want you to promise me that you won't do this again though.”

“I promise!” I quickly reply. I hate that I upset Shiro, and I know I shouldn’t have done what I did. It was really childish looking back.

Shiro chuckled at my quick response. “Though this doesn’t get you out of the consequences for your actions.”

“There’s more punishment?” I ask in surprise. “Why? I already sat in time out as you wanted.”

“Yes, but until you can prove to use that you won’t try to escape again there will be one more thing that will happen. I’ll show it to you later.” He tells me, “Right now it’s dinnertime.”

Shiro carried me to the kitchen, he didn’t even ask like he normally does. I have a feeling my walking privilege has been temporarily revoked because of this stunt….

As we entered the dining area he added, “Besides, you still need to apologize to everyone.”

I mumble my apologies into red and Shiro nudge me to do it properly.

I shyly peak my head over Red. Everyone was looking at me in slight annoyance. I quickly shout out, “I’m sorry for making you all worry and look for me! I shouldn’t have gone off on my own to see Red like that.” I then quietly add, “I just missed her…” I looked back up at everybody and all of their expressions softened, probably at my last comment.

 Hunk had gotten up and took me from Shiro, “Aw, little buddy, it’s okay. If you behave while I finish cleaning up dinner, we can go and see Red afterward.” I looked excitedly at him and nodded eagerly.

“But first you need to eat your dinner,” Shiro says as he takes me back from Hunk and Places me in the high chair.

“Thankfully I had something simpled planned for tonight!” Hunk exclaimed happily as he began putting plates in front of us. It looked like sandwiches and potato chips. though the chips were bright green and the meat was neon pink. “And vegetarian versions for the Alteans.”

Before I could start eating Shiro put a bib on me with the red paladin logo, “Just to be on the safe side” he commented as I looked up at him in annoyance.

I just huffed and returned to my food. The sandwiches were good as always, and I ate all of it since my misadventure went through lunch. I looked up when everyone was done and Hunk was taking my plate.

Lance then took me out of the high chair and slips my arms through something. Before I have a chance to react I hear a click and am placed on the ground. Feel something extra on my back and chest, looking down I see a harness. I turn around and see a red backpack like thing with a leash attached to it. They put me in a toddler harness! I looked up at Shiro and Lance in wide-eyed shock. “Why this!” I whine as I pull on the harness straps and try to get the childproof buckle undone.

Shiro ignored that question as he kneeled down, “If you can go three days without trying to get away from us then it can come off, but not till then.”

I huffed in annoyance and plopped down, ‘if they didn’t want me to move then fine, I wouldn’t move.’

Hunk had come back in and soon I felt a light tug on the leash. I glared behind me as Hunk lightly tugged on the damn leash as he wrapped it around his hand “Okay, little buddy, it’s you and me know! I just need to clean up the kitchen and then we can go see Red, though only if you behave. He then tugs harder on the leash as he goes to start walking, I don’t move. I let the harness drag me as I slide across the floor. The harness pulls be backward and I act as dead weight, hoping that the harness will just slide write off me. I had no such luck. The only thing I receive is a shout from Lance, saying I look like a cat on a leash now.

Hunk glances down at me and just shook his head at my antics, “C’mon man… why are you like this?” he asks aloud. I just glare at him as I sit up. “This isn’t really behaving” Lance comments as he walks out. I glare at the closing door that Lance exited.  Grumbling at this situation I stand up and continue glaring at Hunk, crossing my arms over my chest. Chuckling he begins to walk towards the kitchen and I willingly walk with him.

 I quietly sat on the counter as Hunk put up the leftovers and he even gave me another bottle of Kakara while he worked. By the time I was done he was too. Though with everything I had done today and a warm bottle of milk in my stomach I began getting sleepy. Hunk ended up picking me and Red up.

“You still up for seeing Red, Keith?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” I tell him. “I miss her.”

Hunk smiles softly at that, “and she definitely missed you while you were away with the blade, we all did.”

He took me to Red like he promised and placed me right in front of her. She lowered her head in front of me again and I hugged her head close. We both purred. I could also here Hunk awing at what he said was cuteness overload and possibly the clicking of a camera or something, but I can’t be certain.

Red’s warmth that she constantly gives off was surrounding me and making me more sleepy, _“Sleep my cub, you’ve had a long day.”_ I nod in agreement as I curl up in front of her still purring in contentment.

 


	16. A smoll grump gets babysat by a gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pidges turn to watch our smol grump, but can she do it without an incident happening?

Today is the first day I don’t have to wear the harness and what’s the first thing they do? Put me in the damned playpen. 

“Sorry, Keith!” Hunk tells me as he lower’s me in by my armpits, “I have to help Pidge with some diagnostics!”  I just stare up at him and growl. “It will only be for a few minutes and you can see us from here. We promise we won’t leave you in here by yourself.” He tries to reassure me as he Pidge called him over for help. He absentmindedly handed me one of the stuffed animals, a light pink bunny. I look around for Red, Black, or even Hippo. I would rather have one of them, but they weren’t in the playpen with me. I spy them just outside the playpen, all three of them together. I whined in frustration as I push the mesh back, but it just bends with my weight.

My whine draws the attention of Hunk, “You’re not getting out just yet. We need to finish this up first.”

In my frustration at not having my favorite toys, I shout “Red!”

Hunk absentmindedly answered, “we can go see her after we finish this!” The then returned to the banging and welding of whatever it was they were doing.

I whined again but reserved no reply. I wanted Red. I tried to climb over the mesh but was again blocked by whatever force field they have over the top. ‘Who even puts a force field over top a playpen anyways?’ I can only manage to get my hands on to the balls on top and then nothing. I try and force my stubborn self up despite that. My hand suddenly slips from all the pressure and I tumble down. I landed on my butt which still hurt from the rash. Tears of pain and frustration welled up in my eyes. I sniffled a bit and looked around. There were a ton of stuffed animals, mostly alien creatures, but oddly enough one was a pale pink bunny. I picked it up to see if it had some weird alien thing about it, but it was a simple bunny stuffed animal. I throw it down in frustration and then got up just to kick the other stuffed animals around. I was mad that they put me in this playpen again after what happened last time. In my anger, I continue to kick some of the toys as well, but my thoughts are disrupted by a loud skittering across the floor. I look to were the sound stop and see my blade! ‘How did this get here?!’ I wondered. Serka had handed it to Shiro when I arrived. He had mentioned he was gonna keep it safe. ‘So safe’ I thought’ it wound up in the playpen’ I pick it up eagerly. I then eyed the stuffed animals I kicked around. A small grin grew on my face as an idea formed.

 

Pidge and Hunk returned a few hours later. Upon looking at what I did, Pidge fell to the floor in laughter and Hunk worriedly walked up to the playpen. All around me was the dismembered body parts and fluffy innards of all the stuffed animals. I had placed the heads of all of them on each of the little balls at the top of the playpen. He looked down at me and shook his head “Why are you like this?” he then saw the head that was in front of him, “Even the bunny? That was the cutest one!” I just growled in annoyance.  He picked me up and I wriggled till he put me down. I quickly toddled over to Red, Black, and Hippo, and nuzzled all three of them as I plopped down.

Pidge had finally composed herself by then, “I guess only the lions and his hippo will do.”

Hunk simply sighed in exasperation as he started cleaning everything up.

“How did Keith’s knife even get in here?!” Hunk suddenly exclaimed.

Pidge and I both shrugged in response. She had come close to me and sat down near me.

“So, since Hunk apparently needs all day to make tonight’s dinner, Coran is doing heavy maintenance, and Allura, Shiro, and Lance will be in meetings for most of the day. It looks like you get the honor of hanging out with me today!” Pidge explains happily.

 I simply roll my eyes, “Great” I try to sound as least bit happy as I can.

She then goes to stand up. “Well, I was going to get some programming done in my room. You okay to come with, or do you need me to get you anything?” she asks. 

She actually seemed nervous. ‘Was she really that nervous about watching me?’ I thought as I shook my head, “No, we can go” I tell her aloud.

She reaches down to pick me up and I let her. Though I quickly regret it. I had grabbed my stuffed animals as she picked me up from my armpits, but never adjusted her hold so I dangled in front of her. It immediately grows uncomfortable. I drop my toys and try to wriggle out of her grasp, whining loudly as I move. This draws Hunks attention. He yelps in surprise and hurriedly walks over here.

“No, no, no. Pidge! You can’t hold baby Keith like that!” he shouts.

Pidge tilts her head in confusion, “Why not, isn’t it like how you guys do it?”

“NO!” Hunk exclaims. He then quickly adjusts Pidge so that her right hand is supporting my butt and the left is on my back. Hunk nudged me off to her side just a bit so that I was now leaning on her hip.

Hunk then picks up my lions and Hippo and hands then to me. I grip them close as I try to hug them and wrap my arms around Pidge. I definitely don’t want her dropping me.

I look up at her and see her cheeks turn a bit scarlet. “Ah… thanks, Hunk.”

“No problem,” he nods in acceptance as he sees Pidge holding me properly. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you need me! You’ll be fine” he said as he turned around.

Pidge jolted as what he said registered, “Wait, when?!” she shouted, “What do you mean by that?”

I decided to tell her, and remind her that I am still hear and don’t like being talked over, “I get hungry more often and Hunk usually makes me a snack.”

“Oh,” she says simply. “When is that normally?” She started walking towards her room.

“I never really noticed, he would just put a plate of food in front of me sometime before dinner.” I admit, “I can just tell you when I get hungry?” I say.

She smiled a bit, “that should work. This babysitting stuff will be a breeze.” She exclaimed happily.

I huff in slight annoyance, “Only because I’m not an actual baby.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just remember to also tell me when you need a diaper change.” She said with a cheeky smile as we entered her room and placed me on her bed.

I huffed in annoyance again as I wiggled around a bit, good still dry. Pidge had pulled up her laptop and started typing like mad on it. I gazed around the room and was shocked with all the junk. She had bits and pieces from all our adventure in the space. She even kept the trash sculptures from her time in the space junk pile. I really wanted to go look through everything, but I figured it wouldn’t be the safest thing for me to do like this. So instead I pulled over red and black. I looked down at them and smiled as I started moving them around. I got lost in the idea of reenacting a battle with Red and Black. Playing with them was really fun.

I suddenly froze. I was playing with my stuffed animals. I hesitantly side eye Pidge and see her deep in thought as she codes on her computer.  I slowly lift Red and Black back up and continue moving them about in a mock battle.

“Man! I’m so annoyed!” Pidge suddenly shouts. I jump a bit and freeze immediately. “I can’t figure out how to install any of these new programs into Black!” she turns my way and looks down at me. A blush creeps across my cheeks as she taunts, “-ooo! What are we playing?” a cheeky grin spreads on across her face. “Man, you must be bored! Maybe we can go to the space mall and pick out some more toys for you!”

My face somehow flushes even hotter. I just know I’m as red as a tomato right now. I buried my face in both Red and Black and softly whine in frustration. Though Pidge misinterprets the whine, as tears.

“Oh, no no no. Don’t cry! Please don’t cry! Shiro will kill me if I make you cry!!” she then yanks Black from my hands. She moved Black from side to side and even tries to make her do a little dance. It is kinda funny how Pidge is making Black dance. I let out a tiny giggle and Pidge softens a bit. Slowly I bring Red up to the same level as black and before I could make Red dance to, Pidge grabs her too. I actually start tearing up for real at the loss of both my toys, but she then connects their paws and starts making them dance together. As she continued she started to make “da” sounds like the tones of a dance. It was kinda funny. I let loose a few giggles without thinking. A grin spread across her face. She started to make them spin and then did the can can song and even made them do the dance, lifting one leg and crossing it over the other, then switching the leg and repeating. I couldn’t help but laugh, both at Pidge’s antics and what she was making them do. Though I wanted my lions back. I reached out for them and she gently handed them back. I nuzzled deep into both of them.

The first thing I see when I look back up is a bright red puff ball with purple markings. I let out a little chirp of surprise. Pidge seems to understand and sets her laptop to the side.

“That’s RAM, he’s a little excitable so be gentle with him.” She commented.

I nodded in understanding as I slowly held out a hand to the trash fluff. He gently head-butted me. My eyes blew wide at how soft they were. It was so nice. I tried to pet him but he started to fly away. I didn’t want that. ‘Why couldn’t he stay here’ I thought angrily. I went to grip him; to keep him here. He wiggled out and before I could react. Little fang broke through my skin and the little red puff ball latched on tight. Pain suddenly erupted through my body. I cried out. Pidge launched herself off her bed and quickly grabbed the red thing and flicked it’s back. The fluff ball released itself, and Pidge held my hand out to inspect the bite. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes at the stinging pain.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Ram’s gone now. He won’t hurt you.” she pulled me close and wrapped a blanket around me, “it’s okay.” She then picked me up as I help my arm close.

“I-i-i-t hu-urts” I manage to stutter out through the crying.

A bit of panic shown in Pidge’s eyes, “Let’s get Coran to look at it.”

I tearfully nod. “Okay,” I sniffle.

 

Pidge took me to the medical room to get looked over by Coran. I couldn’t stop the tears with the constant stinging in my arm. He tried to console me as he whipped the tears from my face and the little bit of blood that trickled down my arm. He quickly cleaned it and wrapped it. The bite caused my whole arm to still stings though.

“It stings”, I whined in pain.

Coran rushed over to the medicine cabinet and quickly pulled something out.  It was a weird looking bottle with a bright green liquid. He then turned to me and explained, “This should help with the pain. There doesn’t seem to be anything else wrong, but if something else comes up make sure you tell someone so we can get it taken care of, okay?”

I nodded in understanding. He held a spoon full of the green medicine to my mouth. My nose was quickly assaulted with a horrible smell. I whine in disgust and quickly covered my nose to shield it. In doing so I also covered my mouth and knocked the spoon out of Coran’s hand. Pidge laughed as the medicine landed on Coran’s face.

“Now, really. Surely you can behave better than that, young number four?”

“That smells gross!” I whine as I shake my head.

“Think you can swallow it if we mask the smell?” Pidge tries helpfully.

I nod in acceptance. I know it will help me feel better.

“Though what can we use to mask it?” Coran thought allowed.

“Maybe some of the Kakara? We normally give it to him in a bottle anyway so it should block some of the smell too.” Pidge puts forth. I nod in acceptance at the idea as they talked over me.

Coran seemed to agree as well and carried me to the kitchen. The comfort from being carried felt nice after the hurt from the annoying fluff ball. In the kitchen, Hunk was still cooking away and Shiro, Allura, and Lance were currently in the room talking, probably about the meeting.

Shiro took one look at me and quickly rushed over. “What happened?” concern filled his voice as he questioned Pidge.

I eagerly reached out for Shiro. As Pidge handed me over she explained, “There was a small problem in my room. One of my trash fluffs bit Keith when Keith played too roughly with them.” Shiro quickly looked at my bandaged arm, “Coran already cleaned and wrapped it. Even said it should be fine. Though if any new symptoms emerged that Keith should tell us instantly and to bring it to Coran’s attention right away.”

By the time Pidge was done explaining Coran was finished making the bottle with the medicine and handed it to Shiro.

He looked down at me as he held the bottle up. “You going to drink this on your own?” he asked hopefully.

I went to reach it with my good arm and was able to grasp the plastic handle okay with just the one. I took a tentative sip of the concoction. It tasted just as foul as it had smelt. Shiro saw my reaction and before I could spit the bottle out and refuse another sip he held it in my mouth. This forced me to take another and another sip. I glared at him around the bottle as it slowly went down.

“The medicine will help with the pain, so you need to finish it, he said in reply.

With the bottle empty Shiro took it out and handed it off to Pidge. I leaned against Shiro as the warm Kakara started to take effect. That mixed with the medicine must have made me even sleepier then usually because before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	17. A smol grump gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Kurtchk bit did cause problems for one baby paladin, but not to fear. both his packs are more than happy to help him through it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sorry and alive? RL has been a bit hectic with a falling out with a friend, losing a job, getting a new one, and finding an apartment, but I'm still here and one heck of a long chapter for you all as an apology!!

I wake up to a dark room and my stomach in knots. It’s churning so badly it feels like a little boat in a giant storm. I move to curl up around Red and burry myself in my blanket. Whining from the pain I desperately want Shiro to hold me. I feel hot under the blankets but also so cold and even though I know I’m lying stile I feel like everything is twisting and turning. I whine louder from my discomfort hoping someone will come from my call. I don’t want to be alone anymore but I don’t feel well enough to get someone myself.

A few minutes later, but it felt more like hours, I hear the swoosh of the door opening.

“Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!” Lance shouts as he enters.

My head pounds at his volume. Why does he have to be so loud?

“Sadly though Hunk has yet to find a space equivalent of a chicken or a pig. So no real eggs or bacon”

I let out a whine of pain at his volume as I curl in on myself tighter. I don’t feel well enough to deal with this. The constant whining caused my throat to hurt though. I started coughing into my blanket and gently whining again as heat flushed my face and I just grow more uncomfortable.

“Aww, buddy, don’t feel well?” I then feel Lance gently pat my back.

“Go away” I grumble. I didn’t want him here if he was just going to make fun of me.

“No can do.” He said softly this time. Thankfully. “I think a visit to Coran is in order. Something tells me this is related to what happened yesterday.”

At that I remember getting bit by that space caterpillar and my hand stinging from it. Now that I was actually thinking about it, it did still lightly sting still. Not as much as yesterday, but it was noticeable.

He went to move me out of the blanket but I gripped it and red tighter. “Okay, blanket is coming with us then. He picks me up and actually wraps me in it. Everything felt so warm and comfortable with Lance holding me against his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his hear and his gentle breathing as he carried me to the medical area. It felt so nice I could almost forget about everything else. Before I knew it I was back asleep

 

Lance had called Coran as he carried Keith to medical. The little guy had felt so warm and Lance was worried.

Coran is waiting for him when he gets there, along with Shiro and Pidge, both obviously worried as well. Lance gently tries to lay Keith down on the examination table but he seems to have a death grip on Lance’s shirt even in deep asleep.

Lance huffed in amusement. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to put him down. Is there any way you can examine him like this?” Lance looked questiongly at Coran.

Coran smiled too, “Take a seat my boy and we shall try.” He then patted the exam table and Lance carefully sat down, gently prying the blanket off of Keith as he sat.

Coran was able to scan him with little trouble and without waking him. Both Shiro and Pidge though hovered behind him. Though as the test results chimed with completion it cause the sick kit to stir.

 

As I blinked my eyes open everything was still a bit fuzzy from sleep. Everything still felt like it was spinning, my throat still felt dry, and while my face felt really warm the rest of my body was freezing. I tried to feel around for my blanket as I let out a whine of annoyance at the chill.

My bed suddenly moved when I whined and I hear, “Coran, think you can hand me the blanket back? I think he’s still cold.” Lance had asked.

That’s right. I woke up feeling terrible. Lance had taken me to the medical wing to have Coran look me over. I feel the blanket get wrapped back around me as I crack my eyes open and glare up at the bright lights of the room.

I was still in Lance’s arms, and I didn’t actually mind. The extra body heat felt amazing. I curled into him and the warmth as he and Coran talked over me. I felt too miserable to care right now.

“So, what is wrong with him?” Lance questioned as he tightened his hold around me. He gently rubbed circles into my back.

“I’m still not certain. Though we don’t have much to go on.” Coran replied. I heard some faint tapping as he started again. “He obviously has a fever, and yet also the chills. You mentioned a cough which may mean a sore throat and that he was curling around his stomach? That may mean it’s hurting too.”

“It is.” I speak up. I realized that they didn’t know some of the other stuff I’ve been feeling. I should probably tell them that too.

“Oh, sorry Gattito. We didn’t mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

I wiggle out of Lance’s grip and just settle in his lap, “No, you don’t know some of the other stuff.” I whine.

That seems to alert Coran and the others a bit more as he looks up from the console. “And what would those be young number four?”

“I do have an upset stomach. It feels like its twisting and stuff. I also feel really dizzy. Like everything is moving around me. Though I know it’s not.”

Coran knelt down in front of me, “That really doesn’t sound too good. Let’s see if we can figure this thing out together with the other symptoms shall we?” he held up a data pad now and showed both Lance and I the screen. He typed in the symptoms as he explained. “Once I type these in it will cross reference all the illnesses stored in the castle database and run them across, young number four’s file to be able to see what’s most likely ailing you.” As he finished he taped what is basically the enter key and I watched at a bunch of words and numbers speed through the screen. “There, now we just have to wait. Now till then how about we get you out of that wet diaper and maybe into a warm set of pjs?”

At that comment Lance and I both looked down and I realized not only did the blanket fall open but I was only in a shirt and the diaper. I don’t know how it was even possible, but I felt my face get even hotter as a blushed furiously in embarrassment.

“Oh crow! I didn’t even realize you were wet!” Lance shouted as he scooped me up from his lap and rushed back out and to my room.

Coran shouted as we rushed out, “I’ll call you when the scans are done!”

I saw Pidge and Shiro remain to talk, probably over what Coran thinks could possibly be wrong with me.

The next thing I know I’m sitting on my bed in just a clean diaper and my big blanket wrapped loosely around me, as Lance holds out a couple different fuzzy footed sleepers. All of them were very babyish. One had a bunch of yellow stars on a baby blue background, another is bright pink with bright red bows all over it, why was that one even an option, and the last one looked like the red lion. It even had a hood and tail.

“Come on Keith. You got to pick one of them.”

I glare at him and the clothes. Sighing I decide the lesser of three evils and point to the red lion one as I hold up my hands for him to help me in it. I don’t feel well enough to even stand, let alone try and dress myself. Lance does it slowly and is very gentle with me. All the touching felt really nice too. As he zips up the front he then flips the hood over my eyes and picks me up. “You’re being so good. I know you’re still not feeling to well, but let see if you can at least drink some Kakara huh?” I just curl into Lance as clutch Red close and lightly nod into his shirt. My stomach still feels funny, but I know I do need to try to eat something. Lance carried me over to the kitchen why we still waited on Coran.

The rest of the team was already eating breakfast by the time Lance and I arrived. I watched as he walked to the high chair. That was not happening. He moved to place me in it, but I whined in annoyance as I struggled in his arms.

Lance just sighed tiredly, “Come on bud. It will only be for a few minutes while I make your food.”

“No!”

I herd another sigh from behind me as Shiro mentions, “I can take him Lance. I’m finished anyways.”

Lance gently handed me over and I quickly curled into Shiro’s hold.

“I got you bud.” Shiro told me soothingly as he started rubbing my back.  “Lance gonna get you food, or just some of that milk?”

“Just Kakara” I mumble into his shirt, “Don feel well enough for anything else. Especially food goo.”  I felt Shiro laugh at my comment.

I turn back around to face everyone else. It was starting to be less awkward looking up at everyone, but still weird.

Pidge had already finished and left, while Allura and Hunk were still working on their food. Lance shortly returns with both a bottle and his own food. He handed the bottle to Shiro as he sat down next to us.

Shiro moved to hand it to me. I took it from him but as I reached my hands out I noticed they were really shaky. I managed to take hold of it and tried to pull it towards me. It felt so much heavier than normal. I’ve barely been awake for long and I feel so tired already. I go to lift the bottle and barely manage to bring it to my face. I latch on but I am having a hard time lifting it up. I let out a whine of frustration.

“Do you want some help ototo?” Shiro asks softly.

As much as I hate it I know I need the help. Whatever that stupid little fluff bug did to me. it made me completely helpless. I probably couldn’t even walk if I tried right now. I gently nodded. Shiro moved to lift the bottle and I indignantly kept my hands on it as well. I took a few sips of it before I stopped. It kept coming down and I spat it out. It tasted wrong! What did Lance do to it?”

Shiro had quickly moved to remove the bottle and whip the spilt milk off of me. “What happened?”.

“It taste wrong.” I complained as I stared judgingly at Lance.

He blushed a bit, “Coran said it should be tasteless. I figured he would take it better if he didn’t know there was medicine in the bottle. It’s supposed to help with some of the symptoms till we know more. I think he said the upset stomach and the fever mainly. There wasn’t anything he could do about the dizziness though.” I turned my glares from the betrayer to the tainted bottle. I was not drinking any more of that. It tasted wrong.

Shiro had moved to lift it up and bring it to me again. I firmly kept my lips shut and shook my head no.

“Come on Keith? It will make you feel better…”

I stubbornly refuse.

Shiro sighed as he turned to Hunk. “Think we can do something to get rid of the medicine taste? I think his problem is just the taste. He had always preferred pills to liquids when sick.”

I huffed in annoyance at those comments. Though Hunk seems to agree on the sweetening to mask the flavor as he takes the bottle form Shiro. Shiro then adjust me to where I’m laying in the crook of his human arm. Hunk quickly returns and Shiro holds it in front of me. the others are nice enough to not be staring at me as I begrudgingly take the bottle and begin sucking. It doesn’t taste as bad. I can still taste the medicine, but not as much as before. I reach my hands up to hold the bottle and try to take as much of it as my stomach will allow. It ended up being just over half. I could not take any more though.

 Shiro shifted me to leaning against his shoulder as he got up. “I think we should maybe inform the blades of this development too? It might be some Galra illness that they already know and have medicine for.

Just then the doors swooshed open revealing Coran. He held up a tablet and was scrolling through information.

“Did the search reveal anything yet?” Shiro asked hopefully.

Coran jolted up “Ah, yes it did! It can be apparently one of two thing! A deadly virus that will slowly cause the insides to liquefy or the venom of the kerchk. Though not much is known about it, other than the symptoms and that it should pass in a movement or two.”

Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Allura all blinked at the two very different options.

“Seeing how it was caused by a bite, I think it might be the latter one Coran.” Lance offered hesitantly.

“I think so too my boy.”

Shiro seemed to hold me a bit tighter at the first illness, I nuzzled into him to reassure him. I tried to purr, but it just aggravated my throat causing me to cough hard. Shiro immediately tightened his hold on me. I let out a whine in complaint as I managed to let out “Ni-san, can’t breathe!”

Shiro immediately loosened his hold “Oh!” He then gently rubbing my back to ease the pain.

Allura stood up at that moment. “I think it will be wise if we call the Blades to go over this information immediately.” She turned to Shiro and I, “Shall we head to the main deck now?”

Shiro adjusted his hold and followed her out. Lance, Hunk, and Coran close behind.

 

Kolivan glanced worriedly down at me. It seems his stone face façade is cracking now that I’m sick.

He glared back at Allura, “What do you mean, you think a Kurchk bit him? Why was the kitling even out in space debree?” he roared.

I unintentionally whined at the loud angry noise coming from my grandfather. He let out a chuff of apology as I peeked over Red towards him and the screen. He had his claws massaging the side of his head. “How did this even happen?” he questioned the paladins.

Pidge stepped forward a bit, “That’s my fault. I was watching Keith at the time. You see these Kertchk are harmless to humans and I had kinda kept a few of them as pets. We didn’t know about them being venomous to Galra and when Keith grabbed one a little roughly it bit him. If we had know about it I would have kept them far away from him.

Kolivan let out a long sigh. “I’ll send over some blades over with medicine that will help with the symptoms. Though the only real remedy for the venom is to simply wait it out.” The others nodded in acceptance.

Just then Serka popped up behind Kolivan. “I couldn’t help over hearing? The Little Kurchk got bit by a Kurchk? What color was it?”

Kolivan gave her a death glare. “A red one,” Pidge said.

Hunk worriedly jumped in “Why does that mean anything? Are they more venomous? Is it more deadly? Will Keith be okay?”

I glanced worriedly from Hunk to Kolivan. Were those things even possible? Kolivan simply sighed heavily and Serka chuckled lightly.

She shook her head in amusement, “Nothing like that yellow paladin. The red kerchk is simply a comical coincident, seeing how I call him a little red kerchk”. I glare at her and let out a high pitch growl of annoyance. This seems to get all of them to laugh. I just curl back into Shiro and he gently rubbed circles on my back.

I whined in discomfort as I the nausea started to come back, “I know bud, I know. We’ll get you some more nausea medicine.” Shiro consoled.

I just nuzzled deeper into him. I heard Kolivan clear his throat, “I will send the blades right away.” He goes quit as I can only guess is a death glare given to the rest of the team, “And I can trust that the kerchk will no longer come near my Taksal while he is at the castle?”

“Yep!” Pidge exclaims nervously.

“I am glad to here, they will be over in a varga.” I then herd the click of the connection ending.

It still hurt knowing that my pack was so easily willing to send me away, even though it was to Shiro. They understood he was my pack too, and so were the rest of the paladins.

Shiro took me back to the kitchens. Meanwhile my nausea was back in full swing. Every step sent my stomach turning.

“What does Taksal mean? Lance suddenly question as he came up to Shiro and I.

“Grandchild.” I translate, “It’s the Galran work for grandchild.”

“So that would mean…” Lance trailed off

“That Kolivan is my grandfather, yes. I found out not that long ago.” after saying all that my stomach then decided to practice tumbling and I curled up in pain.

“Hey, you think distracting him might help him feel better?” Lance questioned.

“Really Lance?” Shiro skeptically replied.

“What it worked on my nephew when he was two. It might work on Keith.” Lance tried to explain.

Suddenly I then hear a shaking in front of my face, “Keith look over here! lookie what I got!”

Lance had better be joking, he is not shaking a rattle in front of my face. I open my eyes blearily.

“Lance!” Shiro demands. My eyes land on the shaking rattle and all I see is the motion. And it is not doing what Lance wanted. My stomach immediately turns into summersaults and I puke up what little breakfast I had managed. All down the back of Shiro’s shirt. I feel my face flush not only from fever, but also embarrassment now. I don’t even try to hold back the tears that started to flow. I feel terrible and just want it all to stop.

Shiro hands me off to Hunk who I can imagine is sending a glare at Lance. He starts rocking me gently as he finishes the bottle. “Think you can hold it little buddy, or do you need some help. It’s okay if you do.

I hold out my hands. I want to at least try and do it. Hunk begins to let go. But I am still to lethargic to hold the bottle up on my own. Hunk quickly sees that and reaches back for the bottle.

“Okay. I guess that is a no then. That’s okay though. He holds it up higher for me as I still grip it and I begin to suck. The medicine in it still taste gross but not as bad as before. It is fast acting though as my nausea is already starting to go away

Now that the sick feeling was going away and Hunk was so warm my eyes started to droop and then I was asleep.

 

The next thing I know I’m awaken to a loud purring that I know all too well. I crack open my eyes and peer up at Antok who is cradling me gently in his one arm. Antok notices this and smiles down at me as he shifts my position to have me leaning against his chest.

“Are you feeling better kittling?” he rumbles quietly. I realize I was a bit. The dizziness and nausea were almost none existent though I still felt a little warm. I purred lightly as I nuzzled into his comforting scent.  I looked around to see were in my room and Antok created a larger nest. I heard the door swoosh open and turned to see Ulaz and even Kolivan enter. My eye blow wide at seeing almost the entirety of my pack here. I even let out a happy questioning chirp. 

“It is hard for pack members to be away from one of there pack then they are sick. Even more so when the sick member is a kit or heaven forbid a kittling.” Ulaz explained.

I nodded in understanding as I reached towards Kolivan. He carefully took me from Antok and curled up next to him.

“Thace is here too. He is just in the kitchen getting food for all of us.” Kolivan explained to me. He began to gently pet my hair as I leaned into the touch.

“Though before we eat I would like to check you over real quick. Make sure the medicine is working properly.” Ulaz Knelt in front of me and took me from Kolivan. I softly whined but otherwise behaved.

“You are far more open with Galra sounds now.” Ulaz commented as he sat me on the counter in the bathroom to look me over. He had a small bag of things and began pulling some stuff out.

“Easier than talking, and the others seem to understand the sounds too. Aren’t we going to the med bay to do this?” I question.

“I see, and no need. Just going to do a few quick things.” Ulaz then proceeded to place a sticker like thing on my forehead. I remember from times I spent in the med bay back at base that this was their version of a thermometer, and then had me open my mouth. He did a quick scan of my abdomen and looked back at the thermometer sticker. He made a chuff of approval and removed it.

“Your fever has gone down to acceptable levels, but it won’t go away till the venom is out of your system. Same with the nausea and dizziness. Though if you keep up with the new medicine it shall at least keep the symptoms at a manageable lever till that moment.  And while we are at it you are still at the developmental stage of a kittling twice your age, but knowing how humans age that is understandable. How are your motor functions?” He questions.

I looked down embarrassed at having to admit what I noticed. He needed to know this though. They were making a way to turn me back so I have to tell him about it all. It’s just so embarrassing. I steel myself and say, “I have a somewhat hard time with utensils and even when I’m not sick I tire easy. I can still feed myself but it’s harder and other things are now almost impossible or just take too much effort now, like dressing myself or trying to wash my own hair.”

Ulaz looked confused at the last comment until he seemed to remember something. “Right! You prefer to clean yourself with water, the human way. Though those limitations are all understandable and expected. This ray had managed to change you almost completely physically younger.” Ulaz moved to pick me up and take me back to the main room, but as he placed a hand on my but with an audible squish he turned around and laid me down on the changing mat. I flushed a bit as I tried to cover my face with the closest thing in embarrassment. It happened to be a towel.

Ulaz chuckled at my antics as he deftly changed me. It is going to be so hard to look at everyone like normal when all this is over. Once finished he took me back to the main room joining the rest of the pack in the nest.

“Now I have a few more questions.” He stated. He tried to hand me back to Kolivan but I wiggled out of the hold and looked around for something. I didn’t really know what until I saw them on my bed: Red, Black and Hippo.

I wasn’t even thinking of the statement Ulaz just made. I wanted my toys. I tried to walk over but everything just kept spinning and I ended tumbling down on the soft padding of the nest. The fall shocked me a bit but I was getting them. I ended up having to crawl. I didn’t think much of it as I made it to the bed, Ulaz though had stood back up and was over there holding them up when I got there. “I take it you want these back? Shiro had told me you had become attached to these stuffed creatures.” I just nodded eagerly and reached for them.

“Please Ratith!” I exclaim as I reach for them.

I can see him quickly melt as he picks me up with the toys and nuzzles my hair with a loud purr.

We rejoin the rest in the nest and Ulaz chuckles in amusement, “I think that answered some of my questions.” He hands me over to Kolivan and sat me down in his lap. “I was about to ask you if you’ve noticed any change in your instincts, emotions or simple behavior. And I think a kittling’s stubbornness to get their favorite toy is definitely one.” he added with a smile.

I smoosh my head down into my arm full of stuffies and mumble “Sorry.”

“It is nothing to apologies for Keith.  A lot of things have suddenly change. And when we realized this had happened we expected it may be to this degree. In all honesty we were shocked that you still retained your memories.”

“But happy that you did.” Antok commented.

“It would have been impossible to send you here if you hadn’t.” Kolivan commented.

I unintentionally whined in sadness at that comment.

Takratik purred deeply in comfort as he picked me up from his lap and nuzzled my head.

“I am sorry for that Taksal, but I stand by what I sad. The base is not safe for one so young. None of us would be able to give you the constant care your body now needs even though we all wanted to. It was for the best to send you here to be with your other pack. We knew you would be safe.”

He made a lot of sense, but that one phrase caught me of guard. My other pack? What did he mean by that?

I looked up at my grandfather, “Other pack? What do you mean?”

“The other paladins.” He replies simply. He chuffs in amusement at my questioning look. “You freely accept their touch. At your current age, if you did not see them as pack you would not let them touch you. Like how you reacted with Serka and the few others that didn’t seem to remember how to care for kits.”

Something dawned on me then, “You used me to teach them a lesson on that didn’t you?”

Antok chuckled at that, “You were perfectly safe with one of us not that far from you, but yes. We were worried about how many of the blades would know how to care for kits. It showed a lot to say the least.”

Just then the doors slid open revealing Thace with a tray of drinks and bowls full of orange food goo. As Thace lowered it down, all the blades looked at in disgust.

“What is that?” Antok said as he poked it with a fork.

“Food goo.” Thace stated.

Ulaz just raised his eyebrows in the universal jester to go on.

Kolivan handed me the smallest bowl that already had one of those toddler friendly spoon and grabbed a normal sized one for himself.

“It is a typical Altean dish that they use when space traveling since it doesn’t expire and one portion tends to include al the appropriate vitamins and other things needed for what ever species. I remember my mate complaining about it in excess. She had always commented on how lucky I was to never have to taste it. It would appear that I am no longer so lucky.”

He carefully held up the spoon and begrudgingly ate a few bites. The others followed.

Though after the first bight Antok glared down at it. “I think Sara was right. It taste like gelatinized Goba meat.” He thought allowed as he tried to continue eating.

“What’s a Goba?” I ask as I managed to shakily lift the bottle of kakara. Kolivan reaches down and helps steady the bottle and my hands.

“A Goba is a little rodent found on jungle planets. They tend to nest in large mounds of fecal and remains of various animals to guard off predators.” Ulaz explains.

Thace then turns to Antok, “how do you know what Gobe even tastes like?”

Antok made a disgusted face, “The Ullani mission.”

Everyone looked away sorrowful at that. I didn’t like how suddenly everyone was sad. I let out a chirp of worry. “What happened on that mission?” I asked once when everyone turned to me.

I felt my grandfather stiffen. “It was a mission to take our non combatant blade members to our current headquarters. Antok and my mate had been taking the last few members which included his mate and kits. They had been attacked. All had made it to escape pod. But…”

“Mine was the only pod that was recued, which was after I crashed landed on an uninhabited planet.” Antok mournfully explained.

I whined in sadness as I reached out for him. I didn’t care about the food anymore. Antok quickly took me from Kolivan and nuzzled me softly then placed down in his own lap.  I cuddled into him and started to feel sleepy again. The medicine must have been kicking in more.

 I watched as Kolivan handed Antok my full bowl and the half empty bottle.  Antok took a spoonful and gidded it to my mouth. I just looked at it to sleepy to comprehend what he was doing.

“Come one kit, you need a bit more than just some Kakara.” Antok coaxed

I lazily shook my head with a soft whine. I tried to curl into him as I simply said “Sleepy.”

“I know Keith, but you still have to eat. Can you try to eat a couple spoonfuls?” he tries again.

I glare at the object.  I know he was right, I just didn’t want to; I’m just too tired. I open my mouth though when they were all looking so worried at me. Antok quickly fills it with the spoonful of goo and I swallow. It was at least not as sweet as the green stuff. I willingly take three more spoonfuls, but my stomach was starting to turn and I just couldn’t eat any more. It must have been an acceptable amount at least because none of them tried to feed me more. I watched as they did put it of to the side and curled further into my Uncle. I felt something soft be placed in front of me. Cracking my eyes open I see Red. Without a second thought I snatch her and cuddle into her. Letting out a tiny purr myself. I still felt bad, but at least I was surrounded by my pack while I napped.

I was woken up a few hours later to finish off the bottle from lunch and more medicine. I was just happy that I never left either one of my Ratiths’or Takratik’s arms. I spent all day with them; Kolivan took me along one of the meetings as he used that blue sling placing me over his back. It was just a small one with Allura and Shiro. I just kept quit and listened, half asleep, to my brother and Takratik debate possible plans with Allura. Though my day of constant touch may have come to an end.

Kolivan was carrying me into the dinning room for dinner. I was still in the sling carrier but it was frontward facing now. I would normally be embarrassed by being carried in such a babyish way, but the touch was nice and I was just too tired to care. With being on the constant medicine, kept a lot of my symptoms down, but I still felt ill. At one point I had puked back up the bottle of Kakara onto Antok’s back. So as he sits down with me still nestled around him, my stomach twists with the prospect of more food.

“Come on out kit, you need something more substantial than Kakara. You have barely eaten anything else all day.” Kolivan comments as he reaches in to pick me up. I whine a bit as he just places me on his lap.

“We have his highchair over here if you want us to move it closer to you.” Shiro offers.

I curl far away from that thing as the rest of my pack just stare incredulous at the piece of baby furniture.

“You would place a kittling in that?” Thace asked incredulously.

“Why would you put them so far from their pack? It wouldn’t be safe, especially if they were any younger than Keith’s current age.” Ulaz informed.

Antok simply growled at it. I was in agreement with his response

“Well okay then…” Shiro comments at the perturbed Galra.

“It’s so he doesn’t fall out of your lap while you eat?” Lance tries to explain.

“That is why this is the favorite method of kit carrying,” Kolivan explains as he takes the sling carrier and unties it only to wrap it around my waist and then his, effectively tying me to him.

“Though he can’t feed himself like that. He’s to far away from the table.” Pidge comments. I looked in front of me and realized I could barely reach it. Though the table top was eye level to me. I chirp in question as well. How was I to eat if I couldn’t even reach the table?

Tatratik smiled as he moved the small plate that was obviously for me closer and started spooning the food in my direction. I just glared at it as he held it in front of me. He let out a gentle growl, telling me I need to eat. I let out a chirp of annoyance as I begrudgingly open my mouth and let him feed me. I was too tired to care. I was starting to get full fast on all the food Kolivan was giving me and slowly starting leaning against him. My eyes got heavy and I was slowly blinking myself asleep. I tried to fight it. I have been sleeping all day and was tired of being tired, but I heard a soft purring as a clawed hand slowly massaged my hair and I lost my battle with sleep.

 

 

Everything was a bit hazy as I came too. I still felt dizzy and my stomach was rolling as well as a slight wave of heat covering my body

“We must go quickly. They can’t hold it off much longer.” A deep voice growled in frustration

“But what about Keith?” another said worriedly. At this point I felt hands around me tighten in concern. “He is still ill with the venom and there should at least be someone to stay with him. Pack should always be with the kits and kittlings.

“It is frustrating but we are all needed for this. We all have to go.” A soft but firm voice added.

“I do not like it either, but it is not fully our decision to make. If we do not go, many lives will be lost.” A different deep voice added. I think it was Kolivan

“And Keith will not be without pack. Shiro and the others will be still with him. We have seen for ourselves that kith sees them as pack. He will still be safe.” Ulaz comforts.

I crack my eyes open gently at all the commotion, ‘what was going on? Are they leaving?’ I worry. I don’t want them to go. They had just gotten here .Antok was holding me as everyone looked down at me in worry. I just looked back up at them and asked “What’s happening?”

Kolivan straightened up as his face twisted to impassiveness. It’s what he did whenever he had to make decisions that may hurt him or his pack, but were ultimately for the better of the galaxy and other innocent beings. “There is an incident on Paltherion that we are needed for. You need to stay with the Paladins”

I let out a slight whine of saddens. I hated the idea of them leaving. Family shouldn’t leave but they always did. I hated it and my eyes started to water. I’m blaming the baby emotions on the tears.

I was gently hugged tight as Antok cooed, “I know Rasal. I know. But Shiro is still pack. He will be here with you. You will still have family with you.” he stated rubbing circles in my back, being careful not to jostle me knowing full well the medicine was wearing off.

“I think it is time for another dose of medicine, then we will discuss this circumstance with the paladins.” Ulaz said a bit sad.

I realized then no one was happy with them leaving. I just whined out my frustration as I curled up with my Ratith.

The others were accepting of my family’s departure. Though I fought tooth and claw to stay with them as they packed. I ended up sort of repeating the previous day’s actions. They kept me in one of the carriers constantly strapped to one of their backs in the blue sling. I was content with it for now. I just wanted to know they were still there with their comforting sent.

Though my comfort soon came to an end as I noticed we were now in the hanger and I was being jostled around again as Antok took the sling off. I let out a simple whine of annoyance as I felt two different hands take me, one hard and metal. I looked up at Shiro and could feel the tears pulling in my eyes. I turn back to Antok and hold out my hands for him to take me. I loved Shiro, but I wanted Antok, I didn’t want any of my pack to leave. They all needed to stay with me.

The blade members were all in their uniforms and Antok even had his mask up. His tail had been tightly wrapped around himself. I kept reaching for him as I whined out “Ratith!”

He looked like he was about to pick me up, but Takratik gripped Antok’s arm and glanced at him. I let out another whine of sadness, and shouted, “Takratik!” Tears were flowing thought my eyes as I hear him say, “I’m sorry kittling, but this is something that must be done. You are still in pack hands here.” He then turned around to the ship and growled for the others to follow. Seeing them leave just hurt so much I didn’t care about how I acted any more I just started bawling as I heard the engines power up.

Shiro pulled me out of the sling and slid his flesh hand under my shirt so I had direct skin contact. It was calming but it wasn’t the furry clawed hand of the rest of my pack. He started rubbing circles into my back as something soft is placed in front of me. I crack my eyes open as I see Lance handing me Hippo. I snatched it and nuzzled into it. It smelled like the nest and all of them.

“Thace mentioned that this might help young number four calm down.” I hear Coran say” I peek around Hippo and see him hold up a fuzzy purple blanket that is slightly larger than the one I had. “It is a Galra tradition to make a kittling’s first blanket out of pack member’s fur, it is then rubbed on their sent glands so that the kittling can easily be surrounded by their sent and touch at all times. The practice of using the packs own fur to make the blanket fell though centuries ago apparently, but they have a synthetic material that can now mimic Galra fur and is designed to hold sent for extended periods of time.” I’ve calmed down a bit as Coran explained at this and I managed to take a whiff of the blanket. It really did smell like all of them. I reached out for the blanket as Shiro lifted me out of the sling. He handed me to Coran who managed to deftly swaddle me in the blanket. I would normally be beyond annoyed with being treated like a baby, but this felt really nice. I soon stopped even sniffling and the exaction form crying and being sick soon took hold of me and I was out.

The days were pretty mundane after they left. There were the basic meetings, and the others realized how good touch as for me while I was sick cause they never left me in a play pen or even that chair while I was sick. The venom soon worked its way out of my system and I was staying awake for longer periods of time and I was having more strength and was able to hold my own food and drink again. By the end of the movement I was feeling like my normal self though the memory of seeing my family walk away from me still hurt.  I know it was for the better good though. It always is…..


	18. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets some good news from pidge and then some fun in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a lot of side stories that fit into and build this universe, but I won't forget the massive fic that started it all! besides. If you all could see the number of chapters I have outlined for this your minds would be blown. Well, enjoy this chapter and any that may come next!

Now that I was feeling better, they started putting me back in the high chair to eat. I’m eating what I think is the vegetable equivalent to scrambled eggs when Pidge comes scrambling into the dining area.

“I think I figured it out!” she screamed excitedly.

I continued shoving my spoon in my mouth as Shiro asked, “What did you figured out?”

“A possible way to turn Keith pack to normal!”

I cough up the food all over the front of me. ‘finally!’ I think. I hear Shiro sigh as he takes the bib that was around my neck to whip the spit from my mouth.

“What is it?” Lance inquires as he sits down on my right.

Pidge pulls up a projection of some sort of rock from her pad. “I found records of zeratillian, a mineral found in abundance on Poosh. When I ran a test with the information we had. This mineral combined with some of the others we have on board might just be able to react positivly to the corrupted quintescents that did that to Keith and change him back.

I might be back to normal? I could be through with all these stupid baby stuff soon!

“And a bonus. The planet Poosh is almost entirely water, like 95% so what little land they do have is basically a giant beach.”

“Alright!” Lance exclaims as he stands up thrusting his fists in the air. “Beach day!!”

Shiro smiled, “I’ll talk with Allura. We should be able to wormhole right to it.”

 

 

The following day the castle’s inhabitants all disembarked. Pidge and Hunk were in paladin armor while the rest of us were in swimsuits. Shiro had placed me down on the sand as I stared up at everybody. It was discomforting that I was getting used to this view.

“Aw man” Hunk complained as he slouched low. “Why do you all get to have fun while only Pidge and I go looking for the rock?”

“It shouldn’t take that long Hunk” Pidge explained. “We will be back here turning our skin red in no time.”

“Only for you pale people!” Lance said cheekily. “I only tan.” Lance then tried to do a muscle pose, but didn’t have muscles to show off.

“That reminds me.” Shiro commented as he squatted in front of me and lathered on this weird cucumber scented clear gunk. “I managed to find something like sunscreen while I was at the mall. You and I will fry if we are not careful.”

Allura and Coran just seemed to look squeamish at each other as they probably remembered when we first explained what a sunburn was to them.

Allura stepped forward in her pink and blue strappy halter-top bikini, “Well, the sooner you find the mineral the sooner you can join us.”

Hunk seemed to be reinvigorated with that idea as he dragged Pidge of into the tiny blue forest in the center of the island.

I turned away from the oddly colored forest and saw Shiro setting up chairs and beach blankets with a big shady umbrella. Each blanket was color coded for all of us. He even had a green and yellow one laid out. Lance meanwhile dumped over a giant tub of beach toys I wondered over to Lance as I watched him separate the stuff, between sand toys and water toys, and some random stuff. I plopped down in the sand and started looking at all the brightly colored toys. Though was quickly reminded of my annoyance for the day. The castle apparently didn’t have and tiny bathing suits, and no one thought to pick me one of those up despite all the clothes they did get. So I was wearing only a swim diaper that had starfish and bubbles on it that were probably pee indicators. I huffed in annoyance at the diaper but my eyes turned to movement as Lance pulled out some toys. It was a tall structure that had lots of gears and funnels. I didn’t know if it was for water or sand though. Lance set that near me as he dived back in and pulled out some inflatables and then proceeded to blow them up.

 I stared at the toy as I wondered what everything would look like moving. I was really curious about it for some reason. Before I could even think about my actions I was fisting up some sand and dumping it at the top and watching it fall down the little machine. As the sand fell down all the gears turned and a little claw I hadn’t seen reached out and scoped up more sand. The claw then moved the sand up and it refilled itself. I giggled in enjoyment as I added even more sand to it. I even started digging out sand from around it. I wonder if it will do the same with water. Curiosity overwhelmed me as I picked up the machine and the last of the sand trickled through and made my way to the water.

 I was about to sit down near the waves when lance rushed up to me, “Oh no you don’t Gattito! No going near the water without at least these on.” He then held up two bright red water wings.

 At least they didn’t have any babyish prints on them. I glared at him, but didn’t put up a fight as he slid them on. I didn’t really know how to swim, but wasn’t going to admit that to Lance anytime soon, or at all if I can help it.

“There. Now you’re all set!” Lance cheered. I brought over some other things in case you wanted to use them to scoop with.

 Shiro then plopped down next to me with a bunch of the sand castle making stuff as Lance just dived into the water. I watched as Shiro didn’t mind me much, just glanced my direction every now and then as he built up the sand. So I figured it was safe enough to actually play with the toy. I started scooping in water and watching the gears spin. I started scooping more and more, making the crank go faster and faster. All the while I just kept giggling as the water whizzed around and around. I don’t know why it was fun but it was. I looked over at Shiro real quick and see that he was building a replica of the castle ship. It was looking really good. I thought Allura would really like to see it too. I stood up to go and get her but suddenly I tripped on one of the holes Shiro had created and toppled into his castle. I was shocked and dazed as I looked at the destroyed piles of sand around me, and the stuff that had even managed to pile on me.

I ruined Nii-san’s castle. And it was really good too. Allura never even got to see it and Nii-san will be really mad with me. I don’t want him to be mad with me. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I feel Shiro started to pick me up and dust of the sand that was now sticking to my skin. I just start crying for real as he then picks me up and cradles me against his chest.

“It’s okay Keith, it was just sand. You fine” I just wail a bit louder.

“Gomenisia Nii-san!” I manage to wail out.

 Nii-san stands up then and started wading into the water. “It’s okay ototo. Your fine. I’m not mad at you. It was an accident.” He tries to reassure me in so many ways I suddenly feel water on my feet and immediately realize just were Shiro carried me to. We were in deeper water. Up to Shiro’s waist, and I can’t swim.

I tightened my hold around Shiro’s neck. “Don’t drop me”.

“It’s okay ototo I got you. You’re safe with me. We are just going to wash off the sand.” He started to palm water over me and the sand came away with the water. I hugged Shiro tight but movement caught my eye as a small toy boat bobbed in the water. I tried to reach for it but the movement caused Shiro to lift me off his shoulder and turned around to see what I was grabbing at. He lifted me a little closer to it and I was able to get it. I inspected it closely. It was just a little red tug boat. I was about to put it back in the water when a bigger boat came into view with Lance pushing it. He had a small net bag full of other things too. As well as some type of inflatable thing.

 He pushed the bigger boat in my direction and started talking with Shiro, “I found some Altean bath toys and thought baby mullet might enjoy them, at least while in the water. I even found this cute inflatable floater so we didn’t have to hold him the entire time if we didn’t want to have him sit in the shallows.” I hate that Lance was still talking over me like I can’t understand.

 I noticed that the ship that I grabbed looked kinda like a pirate ship and had a big fin like structure on the underside of the boat that kinda jutted forward. It lined up perfectly to Lance’s waist. He was standing only a few feet in front of me and with one good push I sent the ship sailing in Lance’s direction. Hard enough to cause a slightly forceful impact to Lances waist line. I was not let down by Lance’s reaction. His face immediately twisted into a tight “O” shape and bent over at the waist. Almost dunking his head in the water. I erupted in giggles. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here” I yell at him through my grin.

 I hear Shiro sigh loudly in exasperation. “Keith. Was that really necessary.”

“Yes.” I stubbornly answer. “Just because I look like a toddle doesn’t give you all the right to talk over me like I can’t understand you. I’m still me, I can still understand you all.”

“I know bud, I know. And I was about to tell Lance that before you sent that ship sailing into his groin.” Shiro chastised.

I just giggled again.

“You little brat.” Lance said teasingly annoyed as he suddenly picked up one of those water toys and squirts me in the face.

I hadn’t expected that and froze instantly. Some of the water had gotten in my mouth and I scrunched up my face at the overly salty sweet taste. Alien water definitely tasted weird.  Lance suddenly turned panicky, though I don’t know why.

“Shit… i-i-I mean shoot. Keith don’t cry! I’m sorry!”

He though I was tearing up…. Have my emotions really be that unstable? I decided to play this to my advantage and Lance leaned in close to me. He seemed to be confused as to why I wasn’t actually tearing up yet. When he was really close I slammed my hands down in the water and sent a wave of water at Lance’s face.  His face twisted at the taste of the water too and I erupted in laughter at his expression.

With a chuckle Shiro tried to quit us down, “Okay you two, I think we should go back to the beach and see what Hunk packed for lunch.”

Lance finished sputtering out the ocean water, “Ugh! That taste disgusting. Definitely need Hunk’s food to get that taste out of my mouth. Though I’ll collect the toys first.”

Shiro carried me in and sat me down on the beach blanket and then pulled everything out. There were a bunch of sandwiches with weird purple bread. Some had the stuff that tasted like tuna salad and others like chicken. There was also ones with lots of different kinds of meat. That one was my favorite. Shiro had placed it in the pile with the rest of them as he then pulled out a bag of potato chip like things. I didn’t realize how hungry I was till I saw all the food. I didn’t want to wait for Shiro to hand me mine. The sandwich pile was just a bit out of my reach so I got on to my hands and knees and quickly crawled to the sandwiches. I had just reach mine when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

“Ah, ah, ah hold it right there rug rat.” Lance exclaimed as he picks me up from my armpits. “You can wait for all of us to get the food sorted out first.”

I huff in annoyance as I continue to hold onto my sandwich. “Fine.” I say annoyed, I won’t eat it but it is mine. Lance chuckles as he then pulls out drinks from the cooler like thing. He pulls out four water pouches and a bottle as Shiro is portioning out the chips and sorting the other sandwiches as Coran and Allura join us. With everyone around I knew I could finally eat.

Hunks food had been great as always and when everyone was finished Coran had pulled out a ball. It was soft and squishy but still able to kick it hard like a kickball. I was able to toss the ball around with them for a bit till I got too tired and sat on the blanket in the warm sun watching Shiro and Lance kick it between the two of them. I felt myself being pulled onto either Coran’s or Allura’s lap. Long slender fingers start forking themselves through my hair and I let out a soft purr of thanks as I nuzzle deeper into their lap.

“He is so sweet when he is sleepy like this.” I hear Allura comment. I think I’m in her lap, “though he seems to be wet. Should we call Lance or Shiro over?” I wanted to comment or something but was just too tired to care right now. The sun just felt so warm and my body felt so heavy.

“So it would seem. Though you don’t need to bother them, let the boys have some fun. I am more than capable of changing a diaper.” I felt myself being picked up and quickly changed. Something soft was placed in my arms as I cuddled into it and smelled Red’s sent. I didn’t have much time to think about what Coran had said. Before the warm sun on my skin, full tummy, and the comforting scent of Red sent me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all liked this! I hope to write out more of her comics soon maybe with some of my own ideas as well. And if you want to ask baby keef anything and see his adorable antics all you half to do is click her link above!


End file.
